Truthful Web of Lies
by smile1
Summary: Trory! DONE! After a tragic event, Tristan finds himself weaving a web of lies to keep everyone on a distance. But what happens when she finds the truthful threads in his web ? Will he let her untangle it ? PLZ REVIEW! ENJOY! :-)
1. Prologue

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the plot. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey! First of all, I'm so sorry that the people, who have already read this chapter twice!, have to read it again. The first time, I accidentally deleted it and the second time, I deleted it, because I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue this. But I have made up my mind (hopefully) and I really want to see what I can do with this story. So, just bare with me, all of you who have read this chapter before. And thanks! :-)  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
It was almost 10.30 PM when Tristan heard the voice of his father in the study. Tristan didn't look up from his magazine. His father got late night business calls all the time. He even got them during dinner, so Tristan was used to eat dinner alone. Well, not alone, cause of course his mother would be there, but in a way he was always alone. Both of his parents were gone almost the entire day. His dad went to work and his mom went to brunches with her friends followed by another one of her shopping spree's. She spend his dad's money as easily as leaves blew in the wind. And to make herself feel better about spending that amount of cash, she always bought something for Tristan. Clothes or a brand new stereo that was completely unnecessary, since his old one was working just fine.  
  
Tristan sighed and turned the page. He lowered his eyes to the content of the page, but couldn't quite find the subtle concentration to understand what the content was about. Lately that had been happening a lot. He blamed his lack of concentration on one thing, Rory Gilmore, when really it could also be blamed on the fact that he hated being in this house. He hated being around people that hardly acknowledged his presence. And it hurt him deeply to know that those people were his parents. That's why he liked being popular. Everyone noticed him and they reacted to him when he walked among those corridors. Girls gave him the love he missed and the guys gave him the respect he lacked at home.  
  
Tristan closed his magazine and threw it on the floor. He ran his hand over his face, through his hair and back. All of a sudden the sound of panicked voices reached his ears, like waves carried themselves to the shore. He removed his hands from his face and looked at the closed door at the other end of his room. Footsteps could be heard on the other end of it. He swiftly lifted himself off of the bed and made his way to the door. He pulled it open and found his mom standing in the middle of the hallway, crying. Which was unusual, cause his mother was an extremely strong woman. She cursed tears like the Catholic church cursed the devil. Tristan heard a door open and close and brought his eyes up. His dad was putting on his coat while he said something to one of their many maids.  
  
T: ''Mom, what's wrong ?''  
  
He saw that his mom was struggling to say something, but it was impossible through her tears. Tristan who had become acutely impatient, kept his uncaring mask on and waited for his father to reach them. His dad, Alexander DuGrey, looked at his wife before meeting Tristan's worried gaze.  
  
A: ''Janlan just passed away.''  
  
Tristan was shocked by this answer. His grandfather died ? But he wasn't that old, he was full of life.  
  
T: ''Grandpa ?''  
  
Alexander nodded.  
  
A: ''We're going over to his mansion now. One of his maids just called us. Apparently he died in his sleep.''  
  
T: ''I want to come.''  
  
To Tristan's surprise his father shook his head.  
  
A: ''No. I know how fond you were of Janlan, but if you come it will only make things worse.''  
  
T: ''How can my presence make things worse ?''  
  
A: ''If you come there will be too much drama from your side.''  
  
T: ''Drama ?! He's my grandfather !''  
  
Alexander shot Tristan a stern look as he awkwardly put one of his arms around Carolyn DuGrey's shoulders.  
  
A: ''Don't make it any harder than it already is Tristan. You're not coming with us.''  
  
T: ''But...........''  
  
A: ''End of discussion.''  
  
Tristan closed his mouth and nodded.  
  
T: ''Yes sir.''  
  
Alexander seemed pleased by his response and lead Carolyn towards the stairs. As soon as Tristan heard their car leave, he put on his shoes and grabbed his keys. Seconds later he was following the same road as his parents.  
  
When he reached his grandfather's mansion, he got out of his car and made his way into the house. He ignored the words that were said to him by the maids and went up the stairs. He past the study where he and his grandfather had so many conversations and he stopped in front of Janlan's room. The door was closed, but he could hear his mom sobbing on the other end. Without thinking twice, he pushed open the door and stepped into the room. Both his mom and dad looked up at him.  
  
A: ''Tristan..........''  
  
Tristan could hear the disappointment and disapproval in his father's voice, but didn't pay any attention to it. He never did, sure he obeyed his father and did as he told him, but he never really took his advice or listened to him when he talked. Tristan walked over to the bed, wanting to catch a glimpse of his grandfather. He couldn't be dead. His mom was only crying, because one of Janlan and Alexander's business deals wouldn't go through and now she wouldn't be able to go shopping tomorrow.  
  
But once Tristan saw his grandpa, he knew that it was true. Janlan was dead. He lay on his bed with his eyes closed. He was so pale. The blue of his veins could be seen in his hands. It was an awful sight yet peaceful at the same time. It looked as if he was sleeping. And maybe he was, eternally asleep. Only there was a much harsher word for it, that made everything horrifying real. Death. His grandpa wasn't a part of this world anymore.  
  
T: ''Grandpa.''  
  
Tristan kneeled down in front of the bed and started to cry. He knew his father wouldn't accept this, but the couldn't hold it in anymore. He just lost one of his closest friends. He reached for his grandfather's hand and wanted to tap his hand one last time. They way Janlan always used to do with him when he needed reassurance. But he didn't get the chance. Someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him up.  
  
A: ''How dare you disobey me ?''  
  
Tristan pulled himself free and turned around to face his 'dad.'  
  
T: ''I don't give a damn about your orders ! Grandpa's dead and you don't even care !''  
  
C: ''Don't make a scene sweetie.''  
  
Those words stung him and caused him to become even more angry and frustrated at his parents. Don't make a scene ?! His grandfather was dead for god's sake ! He was allowed to make a scene if he wanted to.  
  
T: ''Why are you choosing his side ?! Janlan's dead !''  
  
Carolyn's eyes started to fill with tears again as she looked at Janlan once more.  
  
A: ''Enough ! I want you to leave and go home. Now !''  
  
T: ''No !''  
  
A: ''That's an order !''  
  
Tristan looked at his grandfather once more and lowered his head.  
  
T: ''Yes sir.''  
  
He was defeated once more by his own father. He always won, no matter how hard he tried to fight. If he didn't leave on his own, his dad would have him removed. His own father. Tristan left the room and headed towards the stairs, passing the study on his way. Tomorrow it would be in the paper, tomorrow entire Chilton would know.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) I lost all the reviews I had so I would really appreciate it if you would review and keep checking for updates on this story. Thanks! :-) 


	2. You 'heard', now back off!

Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
A/N: Hey! Yeah, I know, I took too long to update, but lately school has been so draining. I mean, I wake up, go to school, go home, make homework, have dinner and go to sleep. It's the same routine day in and day out. Anyway, I hope all of you have a relaxing weekend. Please don't forget to read the A/N at the bottom.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory's skirt made a rustling sound, like leaves brushing against each other in the wind, as she hurried up the stairs. At the door, she was, once again, greeted by the loud and chaotic 'melody' of one of Jess' rock bands. She was used to his musical taste by now and frankly, she still didn't comprehend how he could find this music 'relaxing'. She didn't even bother to knock on the door. She already had enough experience to know that he wouldn't hear her. Or pretend that he couldn't hear her. Instead she just opened the door and went into the apartment. She found him lying on his bed. Engrossed in one of his thick and worn out novels, as usual. Rory sighed and turned off his stereo, glad that her ears weren't ringing from spending too much time near it.  
  
R: ''How can you read with all that noise ?''  
  
She turned around and looked at him, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. He didn't. Instead he just shrugged and turned the page.  
  
J: ''I guess I'm just talented.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and walked over to his desk, that was covered with everything but his school work. Jess lowered his book and looked at her as she searched his desk for his books. He found it quite amusing, especially since he had already stuffed everything in his bag the night before. She did this every single morning. And he would just crank up the stereo some more and play along. The truth was, he only did it, so he could watch her frown and become even more frustrated by the second. Finally Rory spotted his bag and threw it at him.  
  
R: ''Jess, get up.''  
  
Jess smirked at her, now completely lowering his book.  
  
J: ''But my bed's so comfy.''  
  
Rory walked over to his bed, reached for one of his arms and started to pull him off the bed. She handed him his bag and he took it, without arguing. And every day she would make him get up and drag him downstairs, to make sure that he didn't skip school. Maybe he should start calling her mommy ? But he wisely changed his mind and threw one of his usual and expectable remarks at her.  
  
J: ''You know, I should sue you for this.''  
  
R: ''You should thank me for doing this.''  
  
Rory dragged him down the stairs and through the diner towards the door. Luke just smiled at the sight of them and their childish banter and continued serving his customers.  
  
Outside Rory finally let go of his arm so that she could check her watch. Jess caught her glancing at her watch and shook his head.  
  
R: ''I have to catch my bus.''  
  
Jess nodded as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Rory turned to face him.  
  
R: ''Do you think you can get to school without me ?''  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
J: ''Maybe. I mean, I might get lost when no one's there to hold my hand.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and turned around.  
  
R: ''See you later !''  
  
J: ''Unfortunately.''  
  
Jess smirked and started to head in the opposite direction of Stars Hollow High.  
  
R: ''Jess......!''  
  
Jess silently cursed under his breath, though it wasn't serious. He was just doing this to push her buttons. He turned around in one swift movement and headed for school.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory hurried up the steps and made her way through the endless corridors towards her locker. She had five more minutes to spare before the bell would ring and disturb the certain peace that could be found in these halls. She gently brushed past a couple of people and immediately slowed down when she spotted Paris at her locker. For a second she juggled with the tempting thought of just turning around, but then she realized that Paris had already seen her. The girl had eyes like a hawk and as soon as she laid her eyes upon you, you had officially become her prey. Besides, she needed her books.  
  
R: ''Hey Paris.''  
  
Rory politely smiled at Paris before opening her locker.  
  
P: ''So, have you read the paper this morning ?''  
  
Rory shook her head, wishing that Paris would just say what was on her mind already instead of very slowly revealing bits and pieces to her, that she, most of the time, had to put together herself.  
  
P: ''It's all over school.''  
  
Rory nodded and reached for one of her books.  
  
P: ''It's about Tristan.''  
  
Rory didn't react and shoved the right books in her bag. She wasn't shocked by the fact that there was something about Tristan in the paper. He was a DuGrey after all. An important and 'charming' member of a society that she didn't want to be a part off.  
  
P: ''Tristan's grandpa died. It was in the paper this morning, but I already knew about it last night. His parents called mine. They sometimes have brunches together.''  
  
Rory stopped with what she was doing and looked at Paris.  
  
R: ''Say that again ?''  
  
P: ''I'm not a tape-recorder you know ?''  
  
Paris sighed and repeated her earlier statement. This time Rory did react to it. A look of sadness and sympathy appeared on her face. Practically everyone knew that Tristan was closer to his grandpa than anyone else.  
  
R: ''How is he ?''  
  
Paris shrugged.  
  
P: ''I don't know. Apparently no one has seen him yet. Which must be true, cause his car is pretty hard to miss. You almost have to wear sunglasses just to approach it.''  
  
The bell rang and Rory closed her locker. She followed Paris into their classroom, ignoring her rant about Tristan's car, and took a seat in the back.  
  
Halfway through class, the door opened and Tristan entered the classroom. Everyone in the room looked up at him, including Rory. She tried to find something different about him, but he looked exactly the same as yesterday.  
  
T: ''I'm sorry, but I had trouble finding a parking space that was big enough for my car.''  
  
He smiled at the teacher while he handed her a note. It was as if he was ridiculing her. The teacher gestured for him to take a seat and continued with her lesson. Tristan briefly met her eyes before he took a seat next to her. It was long enough for her to notice that his eyes, that were usually shining with mock amusement, were now sullied with a certain tribulation.  
  
Rory found herself glancing at Tristan every now and then, searching for a flaw in his usual behavior. She couldn't find one. He talked to his friends during the remain of the class and, just like always, he didn't take any notes. Rory lowered her eyes to her own piece of paper and wondered if he was really upset.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After school, Rory approached Tristan at his locker. She silently walked over to him, unsure and worried about his behavior.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
Tristan was startled by her light voice, but he didn't show it. He just straightened his shoulders and kept rummaging through his locker.  
  
T: ''Mary.''  
  
This time Rory didn't say anything about him calling her Mary. There was no fun in telling him to stop when he said Mary with absolutely no amusement in his voice.  
  
R: ''I heard about what happened.''  
  
Tristan slightly nodded.  
  
T: ''Everyone 'heard'.''  
  
R: ''I'm really sorry.''  
  
She leaned against the locker next to Tristan's and remained quiet for a short while, not knowing what to say and not wanting to disturb his secret thoughts. Tristan closed his locker and looked at her.  
  
T: ''Care to give me a kiss and make it all better ?''  
  
He flashed her one of his alluring smiles, trying to lighten the mood and take the pressure off this conversation, but Rory didn't smile. She just watched him and thought about how fake his smile looked. And how his eyes stayed cold during all of this.  
  
R: ''Are you okay ?''  
  
Tristan stopped smiling and bore into her eyes with his own. There was something dangerous about them, as if he was warning her not to cross the line. But she must have been letting her imagination get the best of her, cause she wasn't crossing the line. She was just concerned about him and wanted to know if she could help him with anything.  
  
T: ''Isn't your locker at the other end of this corridor ?''  
  
He didn't mean for it to sound so commanding, but he just didn't feel like talking or explaining himself to anyone. He would only give himself away with that and talking about it, meant thinking about it and that was the last thing he wanted right now. So, instead he put up one of his appealing masquerades, pretending that he was alright and telling one lie after another. But with Rory it was hard to keep his disguise on. It always felt as if she had the power to detangle his web of lies. Slowly tugging at each thread until he would finally give in. And knowing how he felt about Rory, he would eventually give in. Of course he wasn't all right. His closest friend passed away last night without a warning. But things would be all right. After all, he was the 'King of Chilton' and there were enough willing girls around to make him feel all right. For a while at least.  
  
Rory nodded and mumbled a goodbye before she pushed herself off the lockers and walked away. Tristan ran his hand through his hair and watched her leave. Talking wasn't one of his better qualities and he believed that talking wasn't going to do him any good. His problems were his problems after all. And what went on at his home and what was discussed behind closed doors was also his business. At least his grandpa died peaceful, in his sleep. He never felt any pain. The doctor said that his heart just stopped and that they should be thankful that it happened this way. Janlan was old and had a busy business and social life. Tristan's expression lost the last bit of happiness as he remembered all those conversations he had with his grandpa. They could always talk about everything. Cars, girls, school, everything was discussed. Mostly because Janlan understood Tristan and he understood the pressure his parents were putting on him. Tristan forced himself to stop thinking about it. He needed some cheering up. He spotted Amy out of the corner of his eye. His lips curved into one of his seducing smiles as he walked up to her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
As soon as Rory reached Stars Hollow, she went straight to Luke's. She headed up the stairs without asking for permission. When she came into the apartment she was shocked with what she saw and was unable to speak for roughly 10 seconds. Jess was sitting on his bed doing homework. Apparently he heard her come in, cause almost immediately he shifted his gaze from his books over to Rory.  
  
J: ''Did anyone ever tell you that you could be a double for Birtney Spears ?''  
  
Rory shot him a look, that was supposed to be intimidating, but Jess just smirked. She walked over to his bed and nodded in the direction of his books.  
  
R: ''What are you doing ?''  
  
Jess looked at his books and returned his gaze to Rory.  
  
J: ''Homework, history to be exact.''  
  
Almost immediately a satisfied smile brightened up Rory's features.  
  
J: ''Don't get used to it though. I finished all of my books, so I had nothing to do.''  
  
Rory sat down across from him, smile still in place.  
  
R: ''You can barrow one of mine.''  
  
J: ''Read them all too. But we can go to the bookstore ?''  
  
R: ''Sure, after your homework.''  
  
Jess made a face before returning his attention to his history. Well, tried to. But Rory's fidgeting distracted him. Not that he didn't find it amusing, cause he did. Finally a small smile broke through on his face and he looked up at Rory.  
  
J: ''Anything happen at school ?''  
  
Rory shook her head, but Jess knew she was lying, cause she was biting her bottom lip. Jess put his pencil down and sighed.  
  
J: ''Here we go. You know, an A- isn't that bad. It's close to perfect and.........''  
  
R: ''I didn't get a bad grade Jess.''  
  
J: ''Oh, sorry. I figured something was bothering you and........''  
  
R: ''You assumed it had to do with a bad grade.''  
  
J: ''I guessed it had something to do with a bad grade.''  
  
R: ''Big difference.''  
  
J: ''Are we just going to keep on bantering or are you actually going to tell me what's on your mind ?''  
  
Rory shook her head and lowered her eyes for a moment before meeting Jess' serious gaze again. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before she started to talk.  
  
R: ''Remember Tristan ?''  
  
J: ''I believe I do, Mary.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, but other than that she ignored his comment.  
  
R: ''His grandpa died last night and Tristan's still acting the same. Talking with his friends as if nothing ever happened. And when I tried to talk to him about it, he was just cold.''  
  
Jess shrugged, not really seeing the problem. Rory had the tendency to worry too much about people she didn't know.  
  
J: ''Maybe it didn't bother him as much as everyone thinks.''  
  
R: ''But he and his grandpa were extremely close. His grandpa was probably the only member of his family he really liked.''  
  
J: ''Not everyone feels comfortable talking about it so soon.''  
  
Rory nodded and got up.  
  
J: ''Where are you going ?''  
  
R: ''I'm going home to change.''  
  
J: ''See ya later, Brit.''  
  
Rory turned around and shot him one of her evil glares. Jess pretended to be fascinated with his homework, but smiled as soon as she closed the door behind her.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) To all of you who have read this chapter before, thanks for your patience and thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Now something important. (to me) I'm going to change my writing style, try at least. I'm going to get rid of the R: etc after the third chapter. Kay pointed out that just writing he said etc, gave the story more substance. So I wanted to thank Kay for that. *And I have a new story!* It's a Lit and it's called ''That's when the crowd goes wild.'' Thanks! :-) 


	3. Dishonest Purity

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey! :-) Thanks so much for the reviews! I think I forgot to say this, but this fic is Jess friendly. There is however no Dean. So......I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory Gilmore, once again, had her beautiful, celestial face hidden behind one of her many books. Her enchanting eyes fixed on the page in front of her, absorbing everything and seeing every single word as a work of art, a small masterpiece that stood on its own. She was so engrossed in the tragic tale, that she didn't look up when she stepped off the bus and approached Chilton. And she didn't have to. There had been many days before when she would be captured in the world of her imagination and she was too fascinated to ever look up. By now she could find her way around this school with her eyes closed. She knew precisely how heavy the door was that she always used, she knew exactly how many steps there were on the stairs and she knew how her footsteps sounded in the still empty corridors.  
  
She always tried to arrive here earlier than all the other students. She liked it when the corridors were still quiet and the way everything sounded hollow. Even the simple movement of turning the page made an unique sound. Rory made her way down the steps and slowly started to head for her locker, that was on the other end. She could hear another pair of footsteps coming her way, but hardly took any notice of it. She figured that it was one of the teachers. Suddenly she collided with someone else, the impact causing her bag to fall on the floor. Her book however remained safely in her hands, because of the firm grip she had on it.  
  
T: ''Up close and personal, huh Mary ?''  
  
Rory immediately brought her head up and found his eyes with her own.  
  
R: ''Tristan...........''  
  
A satisfying smirk adorned his pulchritudinous features.  
  
T: ''What, no comeback ?''  
  
Rory tore her eyes away from his self-assured eyes and lowered them to her book, that was caught between their two bodies.  
  
R: ''I was going to say sorry, but now.............''  
  
T: ''You're going to thank the heavens instead ?''  
  
Rory shot him an annoyed look. This was the reason why he was so aggravating. He always put words in her mouth. She was going to tell him exactly that, but bit her tongue just in time. There were too many comebacks from his side. Why did he have to be so vexingly witty ? Yet there was something charming and unavoidable about his eyes and sly smirk that could make her feel immensely self-conscious in his presence.  
  
R: ''I was just going to say that was sorry, but now I'm going to apologize for bumping in to you, causing me to touch you.''  
  
T: ''You don't mean that Mary.''  
  
R: ''I have never meant anything so much as right now. I would never, I repeat never, intentionally touch you.''  
  
T: ''Then what are you doing right now ?''  
  
Rory realized her predicament and started to blush. She took a step back and brought her eyes down to her book. Tristan just smirked as he watched her try to regain her composture.  
  
R: ''What are you doing here so early anyway ?''  
  
She picked up her bag from the floor and slowly met Tristan's gleaming orbs as she got up.  
  
T: ''Waiting for you. I have been watching you for a while now and I thought it was finally time to let you know, how I really feel about you.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and turned around.  
  
R: ''Bye Tristan.''  
  
She started to head for her locker, but Tristan was only a couple of steps behind her.  
  
T: ''Don't walk away from me Mary ! Don't leave me !''  
  
Rory lowered her head, embarrassed about her current situation though there weren't a lot of people around. She just didn't like to cause a scene or better yet, be part of a scene that was of course caused by Tristan DuGrey. Rory opened her locker and started putting books in it, well aware of the fact that Tristan was leaning against the locker next to hers. Most likely watching her, letting his eyes roam free over her delightful features. He always did that when he was around her. He would watch her intensely as if she was telling him the most fascinated things.  
  
R: ''You know, normally when someone says bye it's the indication of the ending of a conversation.''  
  
Tristan didn't answer. He just kept his eyes on her hands as she placed another book in her locker. Never once, had he met someone who was as fond of reading as she was. Every week she would have another book in her graceful hands. She would read during lunch when everyone else was laughing and gossiping. At first he thought that her habit was quite strange and boring, but now he couldn't picture her without a book in her hands. He could hear Rory sigh and saw her close her locker and tuck some strands of her hair behind her ear. He found it quite amusing, cause as soon as she had removed her hands it would fall back to its rightful place, on the sides of her fair face.  
  
R: ''What do you want Tristan ?''  
  
T: ''Are you sure you want me to answer that ?''  
  
A skillful smirk appeared on his face. Rory grimaced as she thought of all the answers that he could have given her. Unbelievable, she had to think before she asked him........anything! She crossed her arms and looked at him.  
  
R: ''Isn't your locker on the other end of this corridor ?''  
  
Tristan's facial expression changed. His eyes became emotionless and his smirk faded into a neutral one. He had said those exact words to her yesterday. They weren't mean to come out so harsh and meant, but for some reason they did. He briefly met her eyes and nodded. He turned around and started to walk away. She did the same thing for him the day before.  
  
Rory bit her lip as she looked at Tristan's back. She didn't really mean for him to leave, she was just teasing him.  
  
R: ''Tristan, I didn't mean it like that.''  
  
She almost expected Tristan to turn around, flash her one of his famous smirks and saying something like; "Can't live without me Mary ?". But he didn't.  
  
R: ''I'm sorry.''  
  
Those last two words were barely above a whisper. Guilt was starting to form inside her, though she really had no reason to feel guilty. Rory leaned against her locker and sighed again. She knew that he was going through a lot right now, even though he wouldn't admit it. And for some reason he was taking her words more seriously. Rory rested her head against the cool metal as she patiently waited for the bell to ring.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When the bell finally rang, she slowly made her way towards her first class. She wasn't really in a rush to get there, cause this was one of the many classes she shared with Tristan and some of his friends. She reached the classroom and found her usual seat in the back, unfortunately next to Tristan and his friends. She glanced in Tristan's direction, trying to meet his eyes, but he just avoided her and kept talking with his friends. That talking turned into whispering when the teacher arrived. Rory obediently took notes and listened to the teacher, though she knew that Tristan and his posse were still whispering. When she shot them a quick look, they even silently whistled at her. Rory lowered her head, feeling uncomfortable, and kept her eyes on her notes until the class finally came to an end.  
  
Rory slowly got up and wanted to leave the class unnoticed. But alas, Tristan's friends spotted her and started blowing her kisses. Rory mouthed; jerks and left the classroom. Not missing the fact that Tristan hadn't participated in any of those immature actions. That made her feel slightly better. This proved that Tristan was brought up in a family that respected other people's feelings, or so it seemed...........  
  
*~*~*  
  
When the final bell rang, Rory was one of the last people to arrive at her locker. She had stayed after class to talk to Paris about this week's Franklin issue. Those ten minutes, she spend with Paris, were just long enough for most of the other students, to already be gone when she arrived at her locker. She dropped her bag on the floor and reached to open her locker. When it didn't open, she pulled again and this time it did open, causing almost all of her books to come pouring out. Rory looked at the different books that were scattered on the floor in front of her and started to laugh. It wasn't really funny, but still she had to laugh. After all it wasn't every day that your books came flying out and practically attacked you.  
  
T: ''What's so funny, Mary ?''  
  
She instantly stopped laughing and looked at him.  
  
R: ''Tristan...........''  
  
She quickly met his eyes as she wondered what he was doing here. She thought that he was mad at her, he hadn't spoken to her all day. Not that she didn't enjoy the serene silence that had been hanging around her all day, but it got boring after a while. Just like an unfinished drawing, she needed some color in her life.  
  
R: ''My locker was stuck and when I finally opened it, my books decided that they wanted revenge or something and....................I'm low on caffeine.''  
  
Rory returned her gaze to her fallen books and got down on her knees to retrieve them. Tristan's eyes were locked on her cheerful smile as she did this. She was such a amazing person and he had an urge to tell her about the night his grandpa died. After all she was the only person here that he would even consider telling. Paris also came to mind, but she wasn't exactly the kind of person who could just listen to you when you talked. She always had to intrude and voice her opinion. Rory on the other hand was gifted with a never ending patience and honest eyes, that would hold her questions and emotions for her until she felt it was the right time to speak.  
  
Rory got up and looked at Tristan again. A subtle sadness was clearly visible in his light blue, almost grey eyes.  
  
R: ''Hey Tristan, I'm really sorry about the comment I made this morning. I didn't say it to be mean.''  
  
She silently waited for his response, preparing herself for one of his famous one liners, but he never got the chance to respond. One of his many groupies asked for his attention. Tristan had wanted to apologize himself for acting like a jerk, especially since Rory did nothing wrong, but before he could one of the 'willing' girls interrupted. His usual smirk returned to his face as he winked at Amy.  
  
T: ''Later Mary.''  
  
R: ''Bye.........''  
  
She sighed as she saw Tristan disappear in to the janitor's closet with 'this week's catch'. She wondered what he was doing to her and what it would be like to be in there with him. Rory reached to close her locker and cringed when she heard it slam shut. The slam being a creation of her frustration and her jealousy ?!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Once Rory got home, changed into her favorite pair of jeans and a comfy shirt, she did what she always did to forget about Tristan DuGrey. She installed herself on her bed with her homework and dove into the world where a name consisted of several numbers. By the time her mother came home and entered her room, her entire bed and part of her floor, were covered with books and notes.  
  
L: ''How come your head doesn't tip over from the weight of all the smart stuff ?''  
  
Rory looked up at her mom and started tapping her pencil against the side of one of her books.  
  
R: ''Cause every subject only takes up one millionth of my brain.''  
  
L: ''So, really you aren't that smart. Cause you have like, what, thirteen or fourteen subjects. So your brain capacity is only being used to store an extremely small amount of information.''  
  
R: ''The rest is used to store information about the books I've read and all the movies I watched.''  
  
L: ''You mean, you have a separate room in your brain for Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory ?''  
  
R: ''A very small room.''  
  
L: ''I think we should tell Luke about this theory, don't you think ?''  
  
R: ''I'm sure he will find it very..............informative.''  
  
L: ''Let's go !''  
  
*~*~*  
  
L: ''Luke do you know that most of my brain is filled with information about the movies I have watched and the different kinds of coffee I have tasted. Which are a lot might I add.''  
  
Luke placed the plates he was holding on one of the tables and made his way over to the two Gilmore Girls, who were sitting at the counter.  
  
Luke: ''Do I have to call the shrink again ?''  
  
L: ''No, but you may have to call every single newspaper in America.''  
  
Luke: ''What are you talking about ?''  
  
L: ''About the little theory me and Rory made up.''  
  
Luke: ''You might wanna look up those last two words.''  
  
L: ''Well, it may be made up, but it's a real realistic made up theory.''  
  
Luke: ''I can't believe it's true.''  
  
L: ''What ?''  
  
Luke: ''You two do need coffee to think clearly.''  
  
Luke shot Lorelai a look and gestured for Jess to give them some coffee as he went back to taking orders. Lorelai stuck out her tongue at Luke's back before she grabbed her coffee and took a sip. Rory finished her coffee in one gulp, wishing that the hot liquid would have burned her thoughts instead of her throat. Tristan had been on her mind ever since she had stopped doing her homework. She looked at Jess, who was reading when he should be working.  
  
R: ''Jess ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah ?''  
  
He stopped reading, but kept his eyes on the page in front of him.  
  
R: ''Is it okay if I go upstairs ?''  
  
J: ''Sure, just don't make a mess.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes as she went behind the counter and headed for the stairs.  
  
R: ''Like I could make it worse.''  
  
J: ''I'll be up as soon as I'm done with my shift.''  
  
R: ''Don't work too hard.''  
  
J: ''I won't.''  
  
Jess turned the page, ignoring Luke's angry voice.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Upstairs, it took Rory only a minute to find a book she liked and install herself in one of Luke's comfy armchairs. It took even less time for her to become caught up in the book. It was a romance novel with heated scenes and words between the two main characters. That lead her distraction to a temptation. Thoughts of Tristan once again took over her once clear mind. She thought of Tristan touching her, his touch being like flames licking at a piece of paper. Soon the entire piece of paper would be burning and there would be no way back.  
  
J: ''Interesting book ?''  
  
Rory's impure flow of thoughts were abruptly stopped as she looked up from her book and spotted Jess standing in front of her. Rory immediately started to blush and lowered her eyes. Jess saw, but decided not to be too hard on her.  
  
J: ''If you want me to explain anything, just ask.''  
  
His comment made Rory's cheeks turn bright red. Jess softly laughed as he lay down on his bed with the book he was reading earlier. No words were exchanged between them as they each started to read. At one point, Jess did look up from his book for a second and caught Rory staring at the wall. She had a dreamy expression in her already starry eyes and a smile was playfully tugging at her lips. He also noticed that the redness in her cheeks had decreased, though they were still flushed. He went back to his book, a little confused by her appearance. Sometimes he was glad that he didn't understand a girl's mind.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) Yeah, yeah, I know. I need to write some real R/T action right ? Well, it will happen.......eventually. But don't forget that I do want the story to have some substance, so I hope you understand. Thanks! :-) 


	4. Separation Distress

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey! :-) Yeah, yeah, I know. I took too long. Well, in my eyes anyway. I had some stuff going on, so once again I apologize for my lack of updates. Not that any of you actually missed them. I have a feeling that no one is reading this story. I mean, why should you, right ? There are a lot of better Trory's out there. To all of you who have reviewed: thank you so much! :-)  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
When Tristan DuGrey stepped into the hallway of his parents' grand mansion, there was still a certain taste lingering on his lips. When he ran his tongue across them, he could still taste the faint suggestion of strawberry that had been smeared across his lips during his earlier 'meeting' with Amy. The worst part was that he actually felt guilty for using her for his own pleasures. But the thing was, that as soon as he felt her lips on his, he was lost in a world that didn't quite meet reality. And that was exactly what he needed right now. Someone to 'heal' his wounds and help him forget. See, the only way to cleanse his soul was to commit a sin.  
  
Tristan played with the keys of his car as he strolled into the cyclopean and businesslike living room. His mother was sitting on one of the luxurious armchairs, her legs elegantly crossed and the telephone cord playfully wrapped around one of her red painted fingers. Tristan's expression saddened for a hidden second when he realized that the room fitted the personality of his sophisticated mother. Finally his mom noticed Tristan's presence and lifted her hand, gesturing that it would only take one more second.  
  
''Yes.......Rose Hill Cemetery. Of course...........''  
  
Tristan inwardly cringed at her words. Just hearing those three words made the whole experience more realistic. Like someone had turned on the light in a dark room after all those years. He listened as his mom finished up her conversation with ease and hung up. Tristan looked at her with a neutral look on his face, his fingers still playing with his keys.  
  
''When is grandpa's burial taking place ?''  
  
Carolyn DuGrey looked up at her son.  
  
''In a couple of days. Your dad and I are leaving tomorrow to make sure that everything will go our way.''  
  
''I haven't heard my name yet,'' Tristan said.  
  
Carolyn briefly met his gaze before she lowered her eyes and gestured towards the chair across from her.  
  
''Why don't you sit down ?''  
  
Tristan shook his head, putting his keys in his pockets before hiding his hands in them. He watched as his mom took a deep breath before forming a perfect and complete sentence.  
  
''We decided that it's for the best if you don't come to the burial.''  
  
''You mean dad decided,'' Tristan said, with a harsh tone in his voice.  
  
Carolyn didn't look up at him as she tried to defend herself and her husband.  
  
''We think it's for the best.''  
  
''Why ?'' Tristan asked, trying not to let his temper get in the way of this conversation.  
  
''Because of this,'' Carolyn said. ''Your reaction.''  
  
''My grandpa died. I'm allowed to react like this !'' Tristan yelled as he removed his hands from his pockets with one swift movement.  
  
A silence fell between them. Tristan studied his mom as she silently struggled for the right words to say in this particular situation. But for Tristan there were no right words. How could his own parents forbid him to go to Janlan's funeral ?!  
  
''You'll cause a scene.''  
  
Carolyn looked up at him with her clear blue eyes, pleading him to understand.  
  
''A scene ?''  
  
''Sweetie, there will be a lot of important people there and........''  
  
''I'm his grandson for god's sake !'' Tristan yelled, interrupting his mother's explanation.  
  
''Honey, me and your dad both know how fond you were of Janlan, but believe me, you don't want to see him get buried,'' Carolyn said, as she got up.  
  
Tristan knew it was no use arguing with her. Especially not when she had already called him by her 'fake' pet names. She only did that when she knew that there was nothing he or she could do about the situation. Tristan's father, Alexander, was holding the last card that would sure enough decide the entire game. Tristan coldly looked at her and nodded.  
  
''Yes ma'am.''  
  
He turned around and calmly headed up the stairs, leaving a sorry and disappointed Carolyn behind. He knew that he could never be really angry at his mom. Especially since she probably didn't have any say in this decision. His dad was the man of the house and sat on the throne, so to say.  
  
Tristan sat down on his bed, feeling bitter and extreme hatred towards his father. He passed by mad without even noticing and went straight to hatred. Every time his dad would open his mouth Tristan's heart would start to beat faster and his hands would starts to tingle. It was caused by a certain urge and sensation to blow up at his father and tell him exactly how he felt. With violence if it was necessary. But of course he never did.  
  
Tristan glanced at his phone and grabbed it. He looked at it for a while, before he made up his mind and threw it on his bed. He thought about the keys that were still in his pockets and got up. Within one minute he had put on his jacket and was one his way to his car.  
  
*~*~*  
  
He drove the distance to Stars Hollow without hesitating. He didn't even feel hesitant about getting out of his car and walking up to the front door of the Gilmore residence. While he had been sitting on his bed, he had gotten the sudden urge to talk to someone and what better person could there ever be but Rory Gilmore ? She would listen to him even if it took him an entire night to utter out those words, that would shed light on the tragedy that was going on around him. Inside his own home..... Tristan rang the doorbell and took a step back as he waited for someone to open the door.  
  
When the door opened, it revealed a surprised and confused Rory. She took in his appearance before focusing her kind eyes on his face.  
  
''Tristan..........what are you doing here ?''  
  
Tristan gazed into her eyes and realized that this had been a bad idea. It was foolish to think that Rory would care about what was going on behind the closed doors of his home. He shook his head.  
  
''Nothing.''  
  
With that he turned around and started to walk back to his car. Halfway there, he felt her delicate touch as she gently placed her hand on his arm.  
  
''Tristan.......,'' she said, as she forced him to turn around.  
  
Tristan slowly turned around and faced her, though his eyes were fixed on her hand. He let his eyes rest on the silver charmbracelet that hung around her slender wrist. He studied the small and precisely shaped charms as he tried to catch his breath. Standing so close to her was intoxicating and the reason for his visit was slowly fading away.  
  
''I can't help you, if you don't talk to me,'' Rory said, bringing Tristan back in to reality.  
  
The reason for his visit started to appear again, like the sun would slowly break through a cloud. He brought his eyes up to meet hers.  
  
''There's nothing to tell.''  
  
He pulled his arm back and awkwardly stuffed his hand in his pocket. He turned around and headed for his care without looking back once. Rory, who was saddened by his abrupt departure, wondered if his tears have ever been wet with tears before......  
  
*~*~*  
  
As soon as Tristan got out of his car, he knew that his dad was home. One of Alexander's many expensive cars was parked in the driveway. As Tristan passed it, he couldn't help but place his hand flat against one of the spotless windows. He waited for five seconds before he removed his hands. A vague outline of his hand could be seen on the once gleaming window. It was childish, but he had been doing this ever since he was a little boy and it made him smile every time. And this time was no exception.  
  
Once inside, he went straight to his room. He decided to skip their usual 'family' dinner. He wouldn't miss anything fascinating anyway. He usually ate his dinner in silence while his dad talked about another car he was going to buy. His mom was just as ignorant and would always add her part to the conversation by talking about another part she was attending. For his parents this was small talk. Tristan always tried to finish his dinner as fast as he could, so he could leave the table and could go up to his room.  
  
Tristan dropped himself on his bed and listened to his father's loud footsteps as they came up the stairs. He felt like a little boy again. Every time he did something wrong, he would be send to his room by his dad. And he would always sit on his bad, listening for his dad's forceful footsteps. Suddenly there was one short knock on the door and before Tristan answered, it already flew open. His dad made his way into Tristan's room, leaving the door open behind him. Tristan knew why he always did that. It was to remind the maids and his mom, that he was the one with the power around here.  
  
''Your behavior was disrespecting towards your mother,'' Alexander said, with a certain kind of patience in his voice.  
  
Tristan remained silence. He learned that one wrong word could cut through his dad's last thin string of patience. Alexander casually placed his hands in his pockets while he scanned Tristan's room. Letting his eyes linger on the posters of various punk and soft rock bands that were hanging on almost every wall. After he took in every last detail of every single poster, he returned his eyes to his son.  
  
''I understand how you feel.''  
  
''You don't have any idea how I feel. I'd be surprised if you even cared !'' Tristan exploded, realizing his mistake too late.  
  
Alexander's eyes hardened.  
  
''I'll let that comment pass, because you're obviously upset.''  
  
Tristan turned his head, not wanting to look at his dad anymore. He heard his dad sigh.  
  
''We're leaving tomorrow, one of the maids will make you dinner. Will you be alright ?''  
  
''I always am,'' Tristan said, in an emotionless tone, remembering all those times his parents left one some business trip or other.  
  
His dad gave him one more look before he left the room, closing the door silently behind him. As soon as the door closed, he unclenched his fist. He didn't even notice that he had clenched it. Tristan shook his head and reach for his headphones, wanting to get his mind off of things. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted his chemistry book. He put on his headphones without thinking twice about the chemistry test he had tomorrow. It wouldn't be the first time that he would fail a test, because he couldn't find the concentration that was needed at home to study. He glanced at his phone one more time before he pushed play.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Rory was one of the last to arrive in class. Paris had kept her up on her way to class, causing her to arrive later than usual. Rory walked over to one of the few empty seats, that was unfortunately next to Tristan. She quickly sat down and started to rummage through her bag, looking for the right pencil. Suddenly someone handed her a pencil. As she took it, she brought her eyes up only to meet Tristan's exceptionally captivating eyes. She mouthed a thank you, but Tristan had already returned his gaze to his desk. Rory wanted to say something to him, but couldn't, because their teacher started to hand out their test papers.  
  
Rory immediately started to answer the questions, that seemed so simple now that she had studied for them. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Tristan. Normally he too was busy answering the questions, but on this particular day, he was staring out the window while tapping his pencil against the side of his desk. The teacher shot him a few warning glances, but he chose to ignore them. Finally the teacher couldn't take it anymore.  
  
''Mr. DuGrey, instead of staring out of the window, wouldn't it make more sense to look at the question in front of you ?!''  
  
Tristan dropped his gaze to the test paper. He stopped tapping for the four seconds it took him to scan through the questions. Not one he knew the answer to. He started to tap his pencil against his desk again, waiting for the teacher to send him out of the classroom.  
  
''Since you choose to ignore my warnings, I suggest you leave this classroom.''  
  
Tristan nodded as he gathered his stuff and got up. He put a fake smile on his face as he left the classroom. One that was immediately wiped off once he shut the door behind him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
During lunch, Rory joined Paris at their regular table. Almost immediately Paris started to talk about Rory's chemistry test and started to compare answers with her. Rory only listened with one ear, while her eyes roamed across the cafeteria. , looking for the familiar coy smirk or the intense blue eyes. But the alluring face she was looking for, wasn't there.  
  
''Are you even listening ?'' Paris asked, a little frustrated at the fact that she didn't seem to have Rory's undivided attention.  
  
Rory sighed as she returned her gaze to Paris, pretending to misunderstand.  
  
''What ?''  
  
Paris rolled her eyes before she followed Rory's gaze across the cafeteria.  
  
''Who are we looking for ?''  
  
Rory's eyes shot back to Paris.  
  
''No one,'' was her short and abrupt answer as if she had been caught doing something illegal.  
  
Paris nodded.  
  
''Okay.''  
  
''Why are you assuming that I'm looking for someone in particular ?''  
  
''I didn't. I just saw you scanning through all those people as if they were pieces of meat, so I guessed that................''  
  
''I didn't go through them like they were pieces of meat,'' Rory interrupted.  
  
''Would you have liked it better if I had used the term Candy ?'' Paris asked, with a neutral expression on her face.  
  
Rory shook her head as she reached for her bag.  
  
''I'm getting up and leaving now,'' Rory said as she got up.  
  
''Who am I going to share my candy with now ?'' Paris asked, her voice dripping with her natural sarcasm.  
  
Rory yelled a quick goodbye before leaving the cafeteria and heading for her locker, her mind occupied by thoughts of none other that Tristan DuGrey. She couldn't help worrying about him. She couldn't understand why he was being so casual about his grandpa's death. He should cry, talk to someone about it. That's how he was supposed to act. He wasn't supposed to walk around like her couldn't care less or that it didn't bother him in any way. But then again, what were supposed to do in this sort of situation ? It wasn't really fair to judge him, since she had never went through something like this before.  
  
She was still deep in thought when she spotted him. He was sitting on the first few steps in front of the school's entrance. She stopped and looked up at him, briefly meeting his gaze. What was he doing here ? She was used to seeing him surrounded with either his friends or one of his latest 'girlfriends'. His eyes were boring into hers, as if they were daring her to come closer. She wiped a strand of hair away from her face. And in the two seconds it took her to do this, she made her decision. She lowered her eyes as she slowly made her way up the steps.  
  
''Hey,'' she said as she sat down next to him, placing her bag between the two of them.  
  
Tristan nodded.  
  
''So..........,'' Rory said, as she clasped her hands together in her lap.  
  
''How are you doing ?''  
  
Tristan threw her a sideways glance. One that Rory caught way too easily. He saw the genuine expression of concern on her face and he couldn't help but slightly smile.  
  
''Better.''  
  
''Good,'' Rory said, as she returned her gaze to her clasped hands.  
  
''How did your test go ?''  
  
Tristan looked at her before he shook his head and turned his head away.  
  
''That's what this is all about ?''  
  
''No,'' Rory defended herself.  
  
''I just wanna know what's wrong. You seem sad, but you don't show it.''  
  
Tristan warmly smiled at her, her earlier words already forgotten.  
  
''Five more minutes until the bell. Are you sure you want to waste them with me ?''  
  
Rory didn't say anything, but looked at him in a modest and self-conscious way. Tristan didn't say anything either, afraid that he would ruin the moment. So, instead they just decided to silently sit there until the bell would ring.  
  
*~*~*  
  
As soon as Rory reached Stars Hollow, she made her way over to Luke's. She was later than usual, because of some research she had to do in the library. Her mom was already sitting at one of the tables. As soon as Lorelai spotted Rory, she waved at her. Rory smiled and hurried over to her.  
  
''Hey mom,'' she said, as she sat down across from her mom.  
  
''Hey sweets,'' Lorelai said, as she held one of the biggest yellow coffee cups you had ever seen in the air.  
  
''What's that ?''  
  
''I decided to bring my own cup. Luke's were way too small.''  
  
Rory nodded as she turned her head to look out the window.  
  
''How was your day ?'' Lorelai asked, still holding the cup in the air.  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
''Okay. I tried to talk to Tristan today. You know, his grandpa died. Janlan DuGrey ? It was in practically every paper. Anyway, I know, well almost everyone in school knows, that Tristan was pretty close with him.''  
  
''Exactly how close ?'' Lorelai asked, with one eyebrow raised.  
  
Rory ignored her mom's comment and kept talking.  
  
''And now that his grandpa's dead he should be drowning in his own tears, but..........''  
  
''Okay, no more love songs for you missy,'' Lorelai interrupted once more.  
  
''Mom, this is serious.''  
  
''I know, but drowning in your own tears ? How dramatic is that ?''  
  
''Mom !''  
  
''There you go again with the drama..........''  
  
Rory glared at her mom before she continued.  
  
''......but instead he's walking around as if nothing has ever happened. You might as well nickname him the rainbow after the rain. And I know he's sad, I just have this feeling, but he won't talk to me.''  
  
Lorelai sighed and lowered her cup.  
  
''Honey, I don't think that he's a talking kind of guy. Maybe he really didn't take his grandfather's death that hard.''  
  
Lorelai smiled at Rory before getting up and getting some coffee for the two of them. Rory looked out the window again. Just like this window seemed to separate her from the outside world, Tristan's stubbornness separated her from him.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) Thanks again for the reviews! Hope you read the A/N at the top of this chapter. To you who have read 'That's when the crowd goes wild', chapter 3 is up. 


	5. Sadly Beautiful

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey! :-) Another chapter and though this story isn't as 'popular' as the Lit I'm working on at the moment, I still enjoy writing my first and probably only Trory. I don't have anything else to say, except ENJOY! :-)  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
''Don't forget our assignment is due on Monday and in order for it to be finished by Monday, both you and I have to work on it in the weekend,'' Paris said, emphasizing the last part of the sentence.  
  
Rory sighed. ''Paris, I know all this. We went over this in class and at lunch,'' Rory said, as she closed her locker and turned around to face Paris.  
  
''Well, you know what they say, right ? Three time's the charm.''  
  
''Since you have said it three times, does that mean that I'm free to go ?''  
  
Paris shot her a look.  
  
''You make it sound like I forced you to stay here, which I did not. All I did was........''  
  
''Paris, I'm going to miss my bus if I don't go now,'' Rory interrupted.  
  
''Fine, but don't forget, that assignment counts as 25% of our final grade !'' Paris yelled, as Rory started to head for the exit.  
  
''And that's four,'' Rory whispered, as she pushed open the door with her hips, smiling at Paris before heading outside.  
  
The door closed behind her and she lowered her head as she started to make her way towards the bus stop. Every now and then she would brush passed someone, but she would never bump in to anyone. It was a skill she learned from taking a book to school every day. A small smile appeared on Rory's face, but disappeared as soon as she lifted up her head.  
  
''No !'' she yelled, as her bus drove off, leaving her standing in the dust.  
  
Rory stopped walking and sighed as she checked her watch. She turned around and walked over to one of the benches, that were conveniently placed in front of Chilton. She silently cursed Paris as she sat down. Why couldn't she just trust that Rory would make sure that their assignment would be done by Monday ? Rory was a perfectionist after all. And she had already planned to start on it on Saturday. Rory sighed as she straightened out the wrinkles in her plaided skirt.  
  
For a couple of minutes she watched the expensive cars that were leaving Chilton's parking lot one by one, but soon it got depressing, so she studied her shoes instead. She heard another car approaching her, but didn't look up until it stopped right in front of her. Rory looked up at the tainted windows, wondering who was driving this excessive piece of metal. Suddenly the window rolled down and she was greeted by Tristan's amused smirk.  
  
''Waiting for anyone in particular, Mary ?''  
  
''Yeah, my big yellow friend who goes by the name bus,'' Rory answered, not intimidated by his fancy car or appearance.  
  
Tristan slightly smiled and leaned over to open the passenger's door.  
  
''Get in.''  
  
''You know, I'm not some girl you can just pick up at a street corner,'' Rory said, as she crossed her arms and glared at him.  
  
Tristan looked at her. She wasn't even making the slightest attempt to get up. She just sat there with her arms crossed, apparently offended by his earlier comment.  
  
''Mary, I didn't mean to offend you in any way. I was just offering you a...........''  
  
''Ride ?'' Rory asked.  
  
Tristan ostentatiously smirked at her, as vivid images started to run through his mind.  
  
''I couldn't have said it better myself.''  
  
Rory shook her head at her own stupidity. For a split second she forgot that she was talking to Tristan DuGrey and that he liked to turn everything in to something sexual.  
  
''I should have known you would say something like that. It was so typical and..........''  
  
''Just tell me to go and I will,'' Tristan said, as he looked her in the eyes.  
  
Rory lowered her gaze to her watch and sighed as she got up.  
  
''Just get your ego to move to the backseat.''  
  
Tristan didn't say anything as she got in to the passenger's seat. All he did was look at her, with a satisfied gleam in his seemingly utopian eyes. As soon as Rory closed the door, Tristan drove off. While Tristan was keeping his attention on the road, Rory glanced around the car. Almost immediately she noticed the pillow, that was as white as a pillow they had in hospitals, and the blue duffel bag that were lying on the backseat.  
  
''Sleep over party ?'' Rory asked, motioning towards the backseat.  
  
''Sort of. I'm staying with a friend tonight.''  
  
''Male bonding or..........?''  
  
Tristan slightly smiled at her words before he answered.  
  
''I'm home alone tonight.''  
  
''Why ?'' Rory asked, as she looked at the side of Tristan's face, not aware of how close she was coming to the truth.  
  
''Because my parents aren't home. They're staying at an hotel or something. Preparing for Janlan's..........funeral,'' Tristan said, struggling with the last two words.  
  
''Well, shouldn't you be there too ?''  
  
Tristan cringed at her question and immediately pulled over.  
  
''Tristan, wha............''  
  
''I think it would be better if you just wait for the next bus to arrive. After all, Stars Hollow is out of my way,'' Tristan harshly said, not looking at Rory.  
  
''.........yeah, but why did you.............''  
  
''Get out of the car, please,'' Tristan said, in a demanding yet pleading tone.  
  
Rory looked at him, meeting his eyes for a brief moment. She nodded.  
  
''Okay.''  
  
She silently opened the door and got out. Tristan drove off with a guilty conscience, but never once did he look back.  
  
Rory got out her cell phone as she tried to be angry with Tristan for leaving her. But the truth was, she wasn't feeling the least bit angry towards him. She understood that she had pushed him too far, though she didn't know where the limit was. She started to walk back in the direction of Chilton, as she dialed Luke's number, figuring that her mom was still at work.  
  
''Luke, can you put Jess on please ?''  
  
She heard Luke yell Jess' name on the other end of the line, followed by a silent curse before she finally heard Jess' voice.  
  
''Yeah ?'' he asked.  
  
''Jess, can you come and get me ? I'm at Chilton. I know it's short notice, but I missed my bus and I was supposed to get a ride, but obviously that didn't work out.''  
  
''Can't you just wait for the next bus ?'' Jess asked, in a playful voice.  
  
''Jess !''  
  
''I'm already on my way,'' he said, right before he hung up.  
  
Rory slipped her cell phone back in to her backpack and sat down on the same bench she had been sitting on before. Only this time, there were no cars to keep her company.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Finally a car stopped in front of her and Jess got out, a worried expression on his face though he was trying to hide it.  
  
''Are you okay ?''  
  
''I'm still intact,'' Rory answered, as she got up. ''Thanks for picking me up.''  
  
Jess nodded as he opened the passenger's door for her.  
  
''Ah, you took the course 'Basic manners in ten minutes', didn't you ?'' Rory asked mockingly, as she got in the car.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes as he closed the door and got in himself.  
  
''So, what happened ?'' he asked, as he maneuvered the car back on the road.  
  
Rory shrugged. ''I missed the bus.''  
  
''What about the ride you were supposed to get ?'' Jess asked, smirking.  
  
''Jess,'' Rory said warningly.  
  
''What ?! I meant it in a normal way. No sexual references intended.''  
  
''Tristan offered to drive me........''  
  
''The guy that made you all hot and bothered two days ago ?'' Jess artfully asked.  
  
Rory blushed and lowered her eyes to her hands.  
  
''So, I got in his car and...........''  
  
''Did he touch you ?'' Jess interrupted once more.  
  
''God, no ! Stop sounding like Luke. Anyway, I noticed a pillow and........''  
  
''Ah, geez,'' Jess whispered.  
  
Rory hit him on the arm.  
  
''......and a duffel bag. So, I asked him about it. At one point we hit the subject of his grandfather's funeral and I asked why he wasn't going. That's when he told me to get out and that Stars Hollow was out of his way.''  
  
''Where does he live ?'' Jess asked.  
  
''Hartford.''  
  
''He has a slight point,'' Jess said.  
  
''I know, but he knew how far Stars Hollow was from Hartford before he offered to drive me home.''  
  
Jess glanced at her.  
  
''You're bothered by this ?''  
  
''This ?'' Rory asked.  
  
''Yeah, him not talking to you and snapping at you,'' Jess explained.  
  
''No, I'm not,'' Rory said stubbornly.  
  
There was a short silence between them, before Rory spoke again.  
  
''I could care less.''  
  
Rory crossed her arms as she stared out the window, trying to be angry at Tristan.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Tristan was on his way home. After the incident with Rory, he had changed his mind about staying with his friend. Maybe it would be nice to have the house to himself for one day. Not that he hadn't spend enough days and nights in that house without his parents, but tonight there would be no personnel either. Tonight there would be no footsteps on the staircases and no voices gossiping in the kitchen.  
  
After a few minutes he had parked his car on the driveway and was heading towards the main entrance. He unlocked the door and stepped into the colossal hallway, listening to the silence he was used to after all these years. He locked the door behind him and headed for the kitchen, dropping his keys on the dresser on his way. On the shining kitchen table he found a note from his favorite maid, Paola, telling him that dinner was in the fridge and that all he had to do was heat it up. Tristan smiled at her caring gesture, before moving on to the sterile and characterless living room.  
  
He walked over to the answering machine and pushed the button, barely touching his. There was one message on the machine, from his parents.  
  
''Hey sweetie. We just wanted to call you and let you know that we arrived safely. The preparations for....uhm.....Janlan's funeral are almost complete. .......Listen honey, we're really sorry, but we decided that it's for the best. It isn't a place for young adults anyway. We'll call again after the funeral. ..........Take care.''  
  
Tristan immediately deleted the message. He knew that his mother was talking on behalf of his father, even though she kept saying we. Even on the phone, his mom sounded impersonal, even though she tried very hard to act her part as a loving mother by calling him sweetie and pretending to care about him.  
  
Tristan went back in to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He smiled when he saw that Paola had covered his dinner with thin foil. It was mournful that Paola was the closest thing he had ever had to a mother.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) A quick question, do any of you visit fanfiction during the week ? Oh yeah, thanks again for the reviews. I really appreciate them and since this is my very first Trory, your comments mean a lot. Thanks! :-) 


	6. Knowingly Forgetful

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! :-) Another week!!! I know!!! And I know I've said that I would update more frequently, but I'm afraid that weekly updates is as frequent as it's going to get. It's just that I have two more years and then I'm off to college (hopefully), so I really need to study for the tests and stuff. I hope everyone understands, cause I really wanna write and get good grades at the same time, but the two don't always go together, unfortunately.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
That Monday Rory came to school more prepared than ever before. She had spend almost the entire weekend on her English Literature assignment. The only reason why she had spend so many ticking hours on that assignment was, because she had to angle her worry and frustration in a different direction. Worry and frustration that was of course caused by Tristan and the fact that she wanted to be mad at him, even though she had already forgiven him for what had happened on Friday. At least she had found something to focus all her attention on and she, herself, had to admit that she had done an almost perfect job on the assignment.  
  
She had rewritten the scene of Shakespeare's Hamlet, just as they had discussed in class. She had kept the same scenery and dialogue, only she had used more words, so the scenery became more clear and was pulled more onto the surface. And she had also replaced Shakespeare's ancient way of writing with modern words and sentences. This way it would appeal to younger readers. Paris, on the other hand, had taken another scene out of Hamlet and put it in a different background, which gave the dialogue a different meaning. One, where a new interpretation was needed. And though she and Paris had become friends, she still couldn't help wondering who had done a better job on this assignment.  
  
A smile started to playfully tug at Rory's lips for no apparent reason. Before Chilton she could have cared less about competing with other students, but now things were different. Probably because, back at Stars Hollow High, there was no competition. Well, maybe Jess if he at least tried to open up a book once in a while. But with her and Luke's constant 'encouragements', he would graduate from Stars Hollow High with the A's to prove it and he would go on to study something which had to do with writing, like Journalism or something in that direction.  
  
A slight smile finally broke through on Rory's face, when she saw Paris waiting by her locker. Typical. After doing a couple of projects and assignments with Paris, Rory had figured out Paris' 'strategy'. Paris always made sure to arrive at school earlier than Rory on these kind of days. Just so she could complain, that she had been standing here for ages, when really it has only been two minutes. And, so she could go over the work Rory had done. It was all in the 'fun' of the competing game they silently played with each other.  
  
Rory stopped smiling and covered her face with a serious expression, as she approached Paris.  
  
''Finally. I've been waiting for ages,'' Paris complained, as she crossed her arms and looked at Rory.  
  
''Why yes Paris, I'm doing fine. Thank you,'' Rory said, as she ignored Paris' complaint and opened her locker.  
  
''You do have the assignment, don't you ?''  
  
''How loud would you scream if I said no ?'' Rory mockingly asked, as she turned around to face Paris, who was looking at her with a scowl on her already annoyed face.  
  
''You know, it takes more muscles to frown than it does to smile.''  
  
''Fascinating. Assignment please ?'' Paris asked, as she held out her hand.  
  
Rory sighed and handed Paris the assignment. Paris flipped open the binder and started to read through the typed pages. Not cursorily like most people would, but really looking at every detail in every sentence. Rory smiled at the sight of the frustrated wrinkles in Paris' forehead. She was looking for a flaw, but couldn't find one. Suddenly Paris closed the binder and handed it to her with a neutral expression.  
  
''Excellent work Gilmore. Better than mine by a few sentences. Congratulations.''  
  
''Congratulations ? We're not competing,'' Rory said, playing dumb.  
  
Paris looked at her with a small smile.  
  
''Just because we won't admit to each other that we are, doesn't mean that we aren't.''  
  
Rory smiled at Paris with the respect she deserved. She knew no one else who worked as hard as Paris to reach her goals. The two girls started to walk in the direction of their classroom and were already on their way in, when the bell rang.  
  
They occupied two seats in the front row while the other students started to enter the classroom too. While Rory was reading through her binder again, Paris was glaring at the other students with narrowed eyes, trying to see who would be worthy as their competition.  
  
''Ah, that's just pathetic. One small, unworthy piece of paper. And it's double spaced too ! I almost feel sorry for the kid.''  
  
Rory smiled and shook her head as she kept her head lowered as if she was still going through her work. She was actually keeping a look out for Tristan. They had this class together and she hadn't seen him yet. Just as the teacher wanted to close the door, a hand grabbed the door and stopped her from closing it. Tristan DuGrey's face appeared as he stepped in to the classroom, heading to his seat, while the teacher looked at him, shaking her head. Rory let out a sigh of relief when he walked in. Just seeing him made her feel a little better and assured her that everything was okay, though she knew that it wasn't.  
  
Tristan DuGrey sat down behind Rory, partly because it was the only empty seat left and he would pick a wooden seat over the floor every day and partly, because he had the need to be close to Rory. Not close enough for them to touch, but close enough for him to be surrounded by her unique scent. A mix of roses and lemon. A very rare mix, but one that suited her. The roses reflected her honest sweetness and sincerity and the lemon reflected her bright and cheerful character.  
  
The teacher, Mrs. Raven, started to name the pairs, so she could retrieve the assignments that everyone should have done. Should, meaning that it was probable that two or three individuals hadn't done it. And one of those individuals happened to be Tristan DuGrey. He didn't spend too much time thinking about it though, he hardly spend one second on it. He was too preoccupied taking in Rory's luring essence and studying her hair, amazed at how it fell so easily upon her shoulders. One or two strands were loosely tucked behind her ears. Tristan unclasped his hands, that had been lying on his desk only inches away from her hair, and slowly reached out for a strand of Rory's hair, which was playfully grazing his desk. But when Mrs. Raven called Rory's name, he quickly pulled his hands back and looked at her as she got up and walked over to Mrs. Raven's desk.  
  
Just before she sat back down, he caught her questioning eyes looked at him, briefly scanning his face before doing this.  
  
''Tristan DuGrey and Billy Frazier, your assignment please ?'' Mrs. Raven demanded.  
  
Tristan didn't make any attempt to get up. Why bother when he didn't have the assignment anyway. He silently waited as Billy went to give Mrs. Raven his part of the assignment and wondered how long it would take her to notice. Mrs. Raven quickly went through Billy's work, before looking up at Tristan.  
  
''Where's your assignment Mr. DuGrey ?''  
  
''At home. But don't worry Mrs. Raven, it's all here, in my mind,'' Tristan said, as he pointedly tapped his head with his index finger.  
  
''Really, Mr DuGrey ? Then why does it seem as if lately you're only here with your body and not with your mind ?''  
  
''Cause girls always swoon over my body and don't care much for the mind..........right Mary ?''  
  
Tristan whispered the last part in Rory's ear as a couple of girls started to giggle. Rory unintentionally shivered at the feel of Tristan's warm breath against her neck, causing her to pull up her shoulder in one abrupt movement.  
  
''Mr. Frazier, were you aware of the fact that Tristan had not completed his assignment ?'' Mrs. Raven asked, glaring at Billy in the back.  
  
''No,'' Billy honestly answered, as he shot Tristan an apologetic look.  
  
Mrs. Raven nodded and glared in Tristan's direction one more time, before moving on to the next pair.  
  
While Mrs. Raven continued with her lesson, Rory sat there, feeling distractingly vulnerable. She could just feel his eyes creeping up her back, lingering at the base of her neck before moving on. Rory lightly shivered again, wondering how long it would be until the bell would ring and set her 'free'.  
  
When the bell finally did ring, Rory quickly started to gather her stuff. She was glad that eventually the lesson had ended. For some reason she liked it better if she could actually see Tristan. Rory got her backpack and got up from her seat. When she looked up Mrs. Raven was looking at her.  
  
''Mrs. Gilmore, would you mind staying for a minute ?''  
  
''Of course not,'' Rory answered, pondering about the reasons why Mrs. Raven would keep her here.  
  
''You too Mr. DuGrey,'' Mrs. Raven said, just as Tristan was about to leave the classroom.  
  
Tristan sighed as he turned around to face the teacher.  
  
''Please, sit down. You two make it seem so formal and uncomfortable.''  
  
Rory and Tristan exchanged a look before sitting down. Rory returned to her seat and Tristan sat down on the desk next to her. Mrs. Raven walked to the door and closed it as soon as all the other students were gone. After that she sat down on her desk, her arms neatly crossed over her chest.  
  
''Now, Mr. DuGrey about your assignment, since I know how hard it must be for you after such an.........enormous loss.....,'' Mrs. Raven started, as she looked at Tristan compassionately.  
  
Rory glanced at Tristan as Mrs. Raven said this. She noticed how his jaws were constricted together in a tense way and how one single line was visible in his forehead. She realized that he was trying to contain himself from doing more damage than he had already done. Rory shifted her gaze from Tristan to Mrs. Raven and wondered if she really knew how much pain Tristan was in or if she was just assuming this. Just like Rory assumed, when really she knew nothing about the situation.  
  
''......I'm willing to let this one slide and give you a new assignment, so you can make up for this one. How does that sound ?'' Mrs. Raven continued, giving Tristan a small smile.  
  
''Very gracious,'' Tristan politely answered.  
  
''Indeed. Now, I have also heard about your chemistry grade........'' she looked at Tristan, her smile seemingly a part of history.  
  
''I will try harder next time. Things at home.........,'' Tristan stopped and bit his tongue. He had almost told a complete 'stranger' about his situation and the emotions that went with it.  
  
''Though everyone at Chilton respects people's feelings at these tragic events, we also believe that after a certain amount of time people are able to move on and stop mourning, after all the person isn't here anymore.''  
  
Tristan's eyes hardened as he quickly lowered his head for one second. He hadn't even gotten the chance to mourn properly.  
  
''Yes ma'am,'' he said, with fake respect and understanding.  
  
''Good. Since Chilton doesn't tolerate failure and wants to help you do better next time, we have come to the conclusion that you should have someone to help you with your large school tasks. Just for a small period of time, until we see that you're improving.''  
  
Tristan nodded as Mrs. Raven moved her glance from him to Rory.  
  
''And that's why you're here, Mrs. Gilmore. The faculty of Chilton has decided that you would be best to tutor Tristan.........''  
  
''But.......,'' Rory started.  
  
''You have tutored students before and the time you spent with them hasn't affected your grades or your articles in the school newspaper,'' Mrs. Raven interrupted.  
  
''Yes, but..........''  
  
''This isn't your decision Mrs. Gilmore. You should be honored that we chose you out of all the students.''  
  
''I am,'' Rory said softly, avoiding Tristan's eyes.  
  
''Good,'' Mrs. Raven said, as she looked at the two students. ''You two may leave.''  
  
Rory got up with a small and barely evident sigh. She headed for the door with an assortment of feelings twisting around in her stomach. It wasn't that she minded tutoring Tristan, but she didn't like someone practically forcing her to do it. She could hear Tristan's footsteps behind her, but stopped when Mrs. Raven said something to him. Rory stopped too and turned her head slightly.  
  
''And Tristan that assignment will be handed in tomorrow. Mrs. Gilmore is allowed to help you............'' Mrs. Raven said, as she glared in Rory's direction.  
  
''I know it's short notice, but the assignment isn't that large. So, tomorrow, is that clear ?''  
  
''Yes,'' Rory whispered, as she opened the door.  
  
Tristan nodded and followed Rory out of the classroom. They started to walk in the same direction.  
  
''She didn't give us much of a choice, did she ?'' Tristan asked.  
  
''No, she didn't,'' Rory silently said.  
  
Tristan looked at Rory, wondering what was going through her mind. She was looking at the floor, her head bowed as if she was in prayer. Tristan sighed and stopped. He grabbed her arm gently.  
  
''Look, you don't have to help me if you don't want to. I know, we don't exactly have a good history and it's up to you.''  
  
Rory bit her lip and met Tristan's arduous eyes. She thought of her own assumption and wondered if she would prove it right or wrong if she spend some time with Tristan. Finally she nodded and pulled her arm back.  
  
''I don't mind helping you Tristan.''  
  
A satisfied smile took over his serious features.  
  
''In what way, Mary ?''  
  
Rory unwillingly smiled at his crude yet playfully innocent remark.  
  
''So, where are we going to do this ?'' she asked.  
  
Tristan conceitedly smiled at her.  
  
''Wherever you want.''  
  
Rory sighed and crossed her arms.  
  
''I meant study.''  
  
''All work no play huh Mary ? I think it's time we change that resolution of yours.''  
  
''Just as long at it doesn't affect my grades,'' Rory thoughtlessly said.  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow, his smile turning in to a grin.  
  
Rory saw his reaction and smiled.  
  
''I was kidding.''  
  
''To my unfortune,'' Tristan said.  
  
''I agree, your house it is,'' Rory said, as she started to walk again.  
  
''Don't I get a say in this ?'' Tristan asked with an almost pleading urgency in his voice.  
  
Rory stopped and turned around to face him.  
  
''What ? Not pleased with my decision ?''  
  
''Normally I would be pleased with every word that comes out of that luscious mouth of yours, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to question your decision.''  
  
Rory blushed at his comment and lowered her head, trying to hide her flaming cheeks from Tristan's amused eyes, though there was a certain seriousness to them.  
  
''I just thought we could study at my house, cause my mom will be home tonight and when she's around it's hard to get work done. Just ask Paris, I'm sure she'll back me up on this one. Besides we really need to be able to concentrate on this assignment. Especially since it counts as 25% of your final grade,'' Rory rambled.  
  
''Tell me again, why aren't you on the debate team ?''  
  
Rory looked at Tristan and smiled.  
  
''So, did I win the debate ?''  
  
Tristan nodded. What was he worried about anyway ? His parents weren't coming home tonight, so there would be no one around to judge her. Except for Paola and the other personnel of course, but he was positive that they would approve.  
  
''How does seven sound ?'' he asked.  
  
''Slightly different than an eight,'' Rory answered.  
  
Tristan couldn't help but roll his eyes.  
  
''See you at seven,'' Rory said, as she started to head to her next class.  
  
Tristan had planned to just let her walk away, but as soon as she turned her back he started to feel guilty.  
  
''Rory !''  
  
''Yeah,'' she said, as she looked at him.  
  
''About last Friday..............''  
  
''Already forgotten,'' she interrupted. ''See you tonight !''  
  
Tristan nodded and started to head in the opposite direction. He would see her tonight.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Once Rory reached Stars Hollow, she headed straight for the diner, knowing that her mom would meet her there as soon as she got off work. She dropped her backpack at the counter, greeted Luke and flew up the stairs. She went into Luke's apartment without knocking, but she immediately regretted her decision. Jess was lying on his bed, straddled by a girl whom's face was hidden behind black curls. Rory instinctively closed the door behind her, louder then was necessary.  
  
''It's not what it looks like,'' Jess started, as he pushed the girl off of him. He sat up straight and started to button up his shirt, but stopped when he saw Rory.  
  
''Geez, Rory ?!'' he said, as he got up, revealing his unbuckled belt and his jeans, which hung dangerously low.  
  
Rory instantly took a step back and covered her face with her hands.  
  
''Ew ! Now I have a visual !''  
  
''Jess, who's she ?'' the girl asked.  
  
''One of my immature friends who has never heard of the word privacy before,'' Jess stated.  
  
''Immature indeed,'' the girl said, as she got off the bed.  
  
''You should have locked the door,'' Rory said, her face still hidden in her hands.  
  
''Luke would have suspected something if I did,'' Jess explained.  
  
''Then hang a sock on the door or something.''  
  
''A sock ?'' Jess' 'girlfriend' asked, as she straightened her skirt and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
''Forget the sock. Next time I'll just buy one of those stickers, you know, one that says 'occupied' and put it on the door. You think that'll work ?'' Jess mockingly asked.  
  
''Whatever, can I open my eyes again ? Is everyone descent ?''  
  
''Yeah,'' Jess answered.  
  
''Descent ?'' the girl asked.  
  
Rory removed her hands and caught the girl looking at her with a look of disdain on her face.  
  
''You will surely stay a virgin forever. No offense.''  
  
The girl sweetly smiled at Rory, before giving Jess a kiss and heading towards the window. As soon as the girl was out the window, Rory glared at Jess.  
  
''New play mate ?''  
  
''Yeah, the December edition.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes as she dropped herself on Jess' bed. Jess eyed her action and grinned.  
  
Rory caught his gaze. ''What ?''  
  
''Nothing,'' Jess answered as he crossed his arms and leaned against his dresser, a grin still visible on his face.  
  
Suddenly Rory grimaced. ''You and her didn't..........did you ?''  
  
Jess shrugged. ''Almost.''  
  
Rory got up quickly and hit Jess on the chest.  
  
''That's.............that's...........something I don't wanna know !''  
  
''You asked,'' Jess defended.  
  
''I walked in on you two !''  
  
''Yeah, disturbing my, or should I say, our privacy,'' Jess said with a sly smirk.  
  
''Get a lock Jess,'' Rory said.  
  
''I already have a lock, but I was kind of hoping you would walk in so we........''  
  
''I'm out of here. Talk to you later,'' Rory said, as she turned around.  
  
''I'm sorry. What is it ?'' Jess asked with a serious expression on his face.  
  
''I just wanted to let you know that I'm going over to Tristan's tonight,'' Rory said, as she turned around to face Jess, waiting for his reaction.  
  
Jess raised one of his eyebrows. ''A date ?''  
  
Rory sighed. ''No, I have to tutor him.''  
  
''What subject ?'' Jess asked, trying to suppress a smirk.  
  
''You're unbelievable. The teacher forced me to tutor him. It's not like I volunteered.''  
  
''Of course. I mean, you're going over to his house, at night and all you're going to do is study,'' Jess pointed out.  
  
''I'm going downstairs to see if my mom's here yet,'' Rory said, as she headed for the door of the apartment.  
  
''Does your mom have to work tonight ?'' Jess asked as he followed her towards the stairs.  
  
''No, why ?''  
  
''Cause you said you were going over to his house to study, but if you're mom's home then why aren't you guys studying here ?''  
  
Rory let out a frustrated shriek as Jess followed her down the stairs, with a satisfied smirk.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) Thanks again for everything! For your patience, your reviews and just everything!!! I can't believe people are actually reading (and liking) this! :-) *For you who read my Lit, it'll probably be updated this weekend.* 


	7. Perpetrating

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! :-) I probably should apologize for taking so long, but I've already let you know that my updates will be weekly from now on. But I still feel like I should apologize, cause I really do wanna update every day, but writing chapters takes time (even crappy ones like this one!) and I have two stories to update instead of one so......hope people are still reading. :-)  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Tristan was sitting in the living room, with his back against the expensive leather of his parents' couch, staring at the clock, with a bottle of his father's whisky in his hand. He looked at the dark liquid in the bottle. Some fancy brand imported from Ireland or something. Nothing but the best for Alexander DuGrey. Tristan shifted his gaze back to the clock as he took another sip out of the half empty bottle. Minutes seemed hours and hours seemed ages. For every second that ticked away, his mind processed a million thoughts and images. Of his Grandpa mostly. He could even picture him lying in his coffin. In a designer suit of course, his father wouldn't have it any other way. Even the dead had to look good. Tristan gritted his teeth as he remembered his parents' message on the machine this afternoon. He put the cool bottle against his head and closed his eyes.  
  
*~*~*Flashback*~*~*  
  
As soon as Tristan got home, he dropped his keys on the dresser and made his way to the kitchen. It was the same routine every day. When he entered the kitchen a warm smile caressed his features, causing the wrinkles in his forehead to disappear. Paola, his nanny, was standing by the sink, washing tomatoes. She was a sweet lady in her fifties with a Spanish background. She had beautiful light brown skin and hardly any wrinkles, except when she would get worried. He remembered memorizing every curve and line of her face when she would read to him when he was little. To sooth him in a way, cause his parents weren't there to read to him and kiss him goodnight.  
  
''Hey Paola,'' he greeted.  
  
Paola looked up and he was greeted by two cheerful brown eyes, life shining brightly in them.  
  
''Hola cariño,'' she said, as she quickly wiped her hands and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.  
  
''How was school ?''  
  
Tristan shrugged as he sat down at the bar. ''The usual.'' He watched her as she skillfully cut the tomatoes at a rapid speed. When he was little, he used to be afraid that one day she would cut herself, but luckily she never did.  
  
''Any good grades ?''  
  
''No, bad ones,'' Tristan answered truthfully.  
  
Paola put down her knife and looked up at him, concerned.  
  
''Don't worry, this girl is coming over to tutor me.''  
  
Paola nodded and started to display the pieces of tomato on the salad, she had prepared earlier.  
  
''What's this girls name ?''  
  
''Rory,'' Tristan answered quickly, too quickly.  
  
Paola grabbed the salad and looked at him. ''Is she nice ?''  
  
''Very Paola.''  
  
''Good,'' she said, as she put the salad in the fridge.  
  
Tristan smiled ad Paola's genuine concern. She was always the one to ask about his latest girlfriends and she was always the one who reminded him to treat them all with the respect they deserved. He remembered snorting the first time she made this comment. After all, most girls never treated him with the respect he deserved. But he never cared, what was respect anyway. He never learned it in this house, unless respect meant doing everything his father wanted.  
  
''Are you going to be okay ?''  
  
Tristan gave Paola a small smile. ''I always am.''  
  
Paola looked at him with sad eyes, before grabbing her coat and kissing him on the cheek once more.  
  
''Behave Tristan.''  
  
''I will, have a good night Paola.''  
  
He listened to Paola's heels, tapping on the tiles, as she made her way to the door. Moments later he heard the door open and close. He was alone again....... He sighed and went into the living room to check the messages on the machine. Two of his mothers' friends, who called to gave him their condolence and the last was from his mother.  
  
''Hello Tristan, I........we just called to let you know that your father and I will be home tomorrow afternoon. The funeral went well, most of your grandpa's friends came............... We love you, Tristan. We'll see you tomorrow.''  
  
Tristan instantly hit the delete button.  
  
*~*~*End Of Flashback*~*~*  
  
And now he was sitting here, feeling sorry for himself and drinking his problems away. At least his dad would get pissed once he found out that he drank a bottle of his whisky. So getting wasted was worth something. Tristan removed the bottle from his head and brought it to his mouth. He could feel the glass against his lips when the doorbell rang. He looked at the clock again and then realized who it was.......  
  
''Shit, Rory.''  
  
He had forgotten all about her. He took another sip of the liquor, put it down on and got up to answer the door.  
  
He walked straight to the door. He didn't even bother to look in the mirror and fix his hair or properly button his shirt. He walked up to the door and pulled it open, not wanting to keep her waiting. And there she was, looking even more beautiful than she usually did in her long and elegant black coat.  
  
''If it isn't Mary knocking on my door,'' he said, as he eyed her up and down.  
  
''Tristan........hey,'' Rory said, feeling uncomfortable at the fact that he was looking at her like that so openly.  
  
His appearance immediately caught her attention. He was still in the same clothes as this morning, only the first two buttons of his shirt were undone, his hair was tangled and uncombed, as if he had run his hand through it a couple of times. And there was something tiring about his icy eyes. Tristan noticed that she was staring at him and smirked.  
  
''Yeah, I had a........rough afternoon.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. ''It's just about to begin,'' Rory said, as she walked passed him and entered his parents' mansion.  
  
''Demanding, I like it.''  
  
Tristan closed the door and turned around to face Rory. She was looking around the hallway in awe, taking in all the magnificent paintings of Tristan's ancestors and the detailed carvings in the wooden banisters of the stairs. He could hear her gasp as she glanced at him.  
  
''Your house is amazing.''  
  
Tristan had the tendency to roll his eyes, but didn't out of respect for Rory.  
  
''It's all my parents' doing. I'm sure your grandparents' house is just as daunting.''  
  
''Are you kidding ? They would totally envy your parents if they saw all this,'' Rory said, waving her arms in the direction of the carvings.  
  
Tristan crossed his arms and leaned against the dresser, as he watched her run her fingers over the carvings and look up at the crystal chandelier above them.  
  
''So, do you want a tour of the house first or...........?''  
  
''No,'' Rory answered, embarrassed by her behavior. ''Let's just start.''  
  
Tristan nodded. ''Where do you wanna do this, living room, kitchen, my room ?'' He suggestively raised his eyebrow.  
  
''Living room's fine.''  
  
Tristan nodded and briefly met her eyes before leading her in to the living room. Rory followed Tristan over to the couch, taking in all the beautiful furniture and decorations around her. There was even a glass bowl, standing precisely in the middle of a small table, with glass fruit in it. She was glad to see that the couch wasn't made of glass. She sat down on the couch and looked around the admirable and meticulous living room once more. Her eyes fell upon the bottle of whisky, that was standing on the table behind Tristan.  
  
''You drink ?''  
  
''Occasionally, helps me get in the mood.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes again and grabbed her bag. ''Let's just get started.''  
  
Tristan sighed and sat down on the couch too, making sure that there was enough space between them for her to breathe. He watched as she got a couple of books, pens and paper out of her bag.  
  
''Prepared, aren't we ?'' he asked, lifting one eyebrow.  
  
Rory ignored his comment and slightly turned her body, so that one leg was resting on the couch and her other foot was placed firmly on the carpet.  
  
''I didn't know which books you have read, so I brought a variety.''  
  
''A variety indeed,'' Tristan said, scanning the books that were lying between them.  
  
Rory tucked her hair behind her ears with her index fingers and looked at him.  
  
''Which one do you wanna use ?''  
  
Tristan shrugged, as he mimicked her sitting position.  
  
Rory sighed. ''Which one have you actually read ?''  
  
''All of them,'' Tristan answered, staring straight in to her cerulean eyes.  
  
''Kidding ? You actually read something besides Sports Illustrated and porn magazines ?''  
  
Tristan had a comeback for that, he really did, but when he realized that she was right, his comeback faded away. Instead, he grabbed his whisky and took a sip. He saw the expression of surprise and disappointed on Rory's face as he took yet another sip. He offered the bottle to her, but she shook her head and looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
''Do you want something else to drink ?''  
  
''No, let's just get this over with so you can get back to your earlier activities,'' Rory said, lowering her eyes to the books.  
  
''Which one do you recommend ?'' Tristan asked.  
  
''This one,'' Rory said, as she lay her fingers on the books of her choice.  
  
Tristan nodded and put his hand on the book, covering her fingers as she did this.  
  
''It's a classic,'' Rory continued, as she tried to pull her hand back.  
  
But Tristan didn't want to let her go. Her hand fitted so perfectly in the crook of his hand and her skin felt so soft underneath his experienced fingers. He started to gently stroke her arm with his free hand, sending chills of fear and confusion through Rory's body.  
  
''Tristan.........''  
  
But Rory was cut off as Tristan lay his fingers against her lips.  
  
''Ssssh, you're much prettier when you're quiet,'' Tristan said, as she traced Rory's lips with his thumb.  
  
''Tristan, you're drunk.''  
  
''From half a bottle of whisky ? It takes much more..........Mary,'' he said, in a soft voice, tracing his finger down her chin.  
  
''The bottle's empty, Tristan..........''  
  
Rory's breathing started to get more frequent as Tristan lowered his fingers to her neck, rubbing little circles on her skin as he did this. Rory's eyes were glued to his and she couldn't look away, she didn't want to look away. Cause she was hoping that she could read his next move in his eyes. But it seemed as if Tristan could sense her intentions, cause his eyes darkened and he got a distant look in his eyes.  
  
That was when Rory started to get scared. His hand was now resting on her throat, his fingers gripping the back of her neck. Rory opened her mouth to say something as she released one of her hands and put it against his chest, trying to force him to back off. But before she could say anything, he captured her lips with his own. Rory tried to break free of his chains, but he pushed her head against his mouth with his hand. With the other, he had grabbed her hands and held them tightly against his chest, making her helpless.  
  
And though there was a sensation in Rory's stomach, tears started to form in her eyes and slid down her cheek. She didn't want it to happen like this. Her first kiss was supposed to be special, memorable, but not forced.  
  
Tristan knew that something was wrong, when he tasted the salt on her lips. He abruptly broke the kiss and looked at her. Tears filled her sad eyes. Immediately regret filled Tristan's head.  
  
''Rory............I'm so sorry, I didn't know............sorry.''  
  
He let go of her hands, which she immediately pulled towards her. He reached for her face, but she practically jumped off the couch.  
  
''Rory..........,'' he said, as he got up too.  
  
''You're drunk,'' she said, taking a few steps back.  
  
''You don't understand. I didn't mean to, I swear.''  
  
Rory nodded, hastily wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.  
  
''I have to go.''  
  
She turned around and almost ran out of the living room. When Tristan heard the door close, he ran a hand through his hair, thinking of a way to get him out of this mess. But he couldn't think of anything, the only thing he could think about was the cause of it. He turned around, grabbed the bottle of whisky and looked at it. Finally he threw it against the wall and sank on the couch, burying his head in his hands.  
  
Rory heard the shattering of glass and for a moment she hesitated if she should check on Tristan or not. But just the thought of being near Tristan again made her shiver and she continued walking to her car. Still, she couldn't help to feel sorry for him. There was something quite sad about him.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) Well, this was it. Short, I know, but a chapter that had to stand on its own. I'll try to make the next on longer, promise :-) Sorry, for my lack of writing skills, but.......I don't know, it wasn't really flowin', know what I mean ? Anyway, thanks again for your kind reviews!!! :-) 


	8. Painfully 'thankful'

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! :-) I don't have a lot to say, except that I know this chapter is a little on the short side with a lot of large paragraphs, but I couldn't write it any other way. But I still hope you guys like it. :-)  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory came down the steps in a hurry and continued her steady pace as she headed towards her locker. She easily avoided the crowds of plaid, which were frequently just leaning against a locker and giving her a look when she passed them. Mostly the neutral look was accompanied by a small smile. After all, they felt a certain respect towards her, even though they all clung together in groups. Rory even had a theory about the different groups that could be found in practically every high school. She was of the opinion that they all huddled together in groups, because they were stronger together. That, and nobody wanted to be caught dead eating alone in the cafeteria. A situation which Rory was confronted with every day. But it didn't bother her. She would rather eat alone than sit at a crowded people, knowing that they weren't really her friends. Some times, when she glanced at Tristan's overcrowded table, she wondered if all those muscular jocks and overly cheerful cheerleaders really liked him, or only sat with him, because they felt obligated too. Hoping to become as 'mighty' as Tristan.  
  
Rory had the urge to roll her eyes at that, but didn't. Two things stopped her. The first was the sight of Tristan, who was leaning against a locker across from hers, and the second was the remembrance of Tristan's sad and apologetic eyes when he tried to apologize to her last night. That particular thought had kept her awake during large part of the night. She also couldn't get the eerie sound of glass shattering out of her mind.  
  
She stopped and glanced in Tristan's direction, trying to make a rapid and right decision. Suddenly, almost as if he was reacting to her touch, Tristan briefly looked up and met her eyes. For a barely noticeable second, she thought she could see regret in his eyes, but as soon as his friends realized that he wasn't paying attention to the conversation anymore, Tristan winked at her. His lips quickly moved, indicating that he had said something to his friends. Immediately they started to laugh and he lowered his eyes, with a what seemed to be pleased grin.  
  
Rory turned around, so her back was facing Tristan and his sickly loyal assemblage, and opened her locker with one single try. Usually it would take her at least two hard pulls, but today she had her confusion and frustration to help her. Mindlessly, she started to put books in her locker, once again getting lost in last nights thoughts. She was trying to connect the dots, but she couldn't seem to find the right order.  
  
Meanwhile, Tristan was stealing glances at Rory, wondering if she would forgive him for last night, and more important, understand why he did it.  
  
The bell rang, which caused Rory to break out of her trance. She closed her locker and headed for her first class. She heard Tristan yell something at his friends before following her. She knew he was behind her, because of the way he walked. He always walked in a laid-back pace, which fitted his personality, cause he never seemed to care about grades and school in general. His never ending detention record proved that. Unconsciously Rory started to walk a little faster, as if she was afraid he would catch up with her.  
  
She nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and focused her eyes on the floor, as she entered the classroom. She walked straight over to her seat in the back, not paying any attention to her surroundings.  
  
Tristan lowered his gaze to the empty seat beside her. It was incredibly tempting, but for once he fought against his temptation and decided on a seat at the other end of the class.  
  
Rory let out a sigh of relief, but she had a sad look in her eyes as she did this. She quickly got her books out of her bag, trying to keep busy, but soon enough she found herself looking in Tristan's direction. He was staring out of the window with a look so cold and distant, it made Rory question the fact of his mental presence here. She lowered her eyes to the floor, feeling the guilt take over. Making her question her choice of running last night. Maybe she should have stayed there, with him and helped him.  
  
Tristan silently observed Rory with angry eyes. But the anger was misplaced. He knew that his anger wasn't meant for her, never for her.......  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tristan loosely held his car keys in his fingers as he walked through the corridors of Chilton, causing them to jingle and produce a sound that could accompany him on his journey through this silent corridor. Everyone else had already left. And though he had wanted to leave after the last bell, he couldn't. Mrs. Raven had stopped him and called him in to her class room, once again. After a few amusing comments from his side, the conversation got serious. Mrs. Raven talked to him about his grades and had actually asked if everything was okay at home. Of course he had tried to avoid that question at first, but at the end he did give her a vague and worthless answer. She had just shook her head and told him that he could go. No lecture, nothing. But he had seen that disappointed look in her eyes, the same look he had seen in his parents' and Rory's eyes. It was a heartbreaking look, one he vowed never to be the cause of again.  
  
As he entered the last corridor, he gripped his keys tight, causing the annoyingly cheerful sound of their jingling to come to an abrupt stop. She stood with her back facing him and immediately his eyes wandered to her hair, that was sprawled across her back. He smiled as he turned his eyes away from her and passed her without saying a word. When the heavy doors fell closed behind him, Rory turned around and looked at them, as if he was still standing there, looking at her. She had deliberately waited until he left. She had consciously made up her mind about talking to him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tristan parked his car right behind his dad's in the driveway. His lips remained in a thin line as he killed the engine and glared at the behemothic mansion that seemed to be towering over him. It seemed unreal. He grew up in this mansion, but he never looked at it as his home. He hardly ever invited people to come over to 'his house'. Except if he was throwing a party, but that was different, impersonal.  
  
He opened the car door and got out. With one last glance at the house in front of him, he made his way inside. He routinely placed his keys on the dresser and stopped by the kitchen to greet Paola, before heading towards the stairs. He had just placed his hand on the banister, when he heard the familiar ticking of his mom's heels.  
  
''Tristan,'' she said, as she entered the hallway.  
  
Tristan turned around to face her and nodded. ''Mom.''  
  
Before he knew what was happening, Carolyn walked up to him and awkwardly hugged him. Tristan didn't hug her back and she pulled away from him.  
  
''So......the funeral was beautiful. You should have been there,'' Carolyn said, as she nervously pressed her red lips together, realizing her mistake.  
  
Tristan looked at her with emotionless eyes. ''Yes, I should have been there.''  
  
''Tristan...........''  
  
Tristan put his hands in his pockets and looked at his mother, waiting for the rest of her sentence, but it never came. This was how it always went. She knew that she should apologize, but there was something inside of her that always seem to stop her. Or better yet, there was something missing inside of her. At least he knew where he got his careless attitude from. He turned around and started to head up the stairs. But half way, he was forced to stop by his father's voice.  
  
''Where are you going ?''  
  
''Upstairs,'' Tristan answered, still not moving.  
  
''No, you're not, '' his father said.  
  
''Tristan, we haven't seen you for a couple of days and we would like to spend some time with you,'' Carolyn soothed.  
  
Tristan shook his head and turned around so he could look at his 'parents'.  
  
''That's a first. Are some of your friends coming to dinner ? Do you need to put up an act and show them that you are excellent parents ? Cause there's something wrong with that picture.''  
  
''How dare you be so disrespectful,'' Alexander said, his jaw tense.  
  
''I'll show you some respect when you do the same for me,'' Tristan stated simply.  
  
''Sweetheart,'' his mother started.  
  
''I'm not a little kid, mom.''  
  
''Then stop acting like one !'' his dad yelled.  
  
Carolyn took a step forward and pleadingly looked at Tristan.  
  
''Tristan, sweetheart, we only do what we think is best for you. I wish you would understand.''  
  
''That's the whole point ! I do, but you don't !''  
  
And with that the 'conversation' had come to an end. Tristan stormed up the stairs, feeling defeated and triumphant at the same time. He had gotten the last word, but that hadn't been the end of this. He slammed the door behind him, knowing that his mom always cringed when he did that and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes stood tired. He sat down on his bed. This was all the cause of the fact that his father forbid him to go to Janlan's funeral. The bad grades, the frustration, the hate. Some times he didn't even understand how his father and Janlan could have been related. He ran his hand through his hair, just as there was a knock on the door. Tristan didn't say anything and watched as the door opened and Paola came in to his room.  
  
''Paola,'' Tristan sighed. ''Did my parents send you up here ?''  
  
Paola nodded as she looked at him with a concerned look on her face.  
  
''They want to know if you're coming downstairs for dinner ?''  
  
Tristan shook his head and Paola, who had already expected this answer, nodded in understanding.  
  
''Would you like me to bring your dinner up here ?''  
  
Tristan nodded. ''Yes, thanks.''  
  
Paola nodded one more time before opening the door again.  
  
''Tristan, are you alright ?''  
  
''I always am,'' he answered, with a sad smile.  
  
But as soon as Paola had shut the door behind her, the smile disappeared. He knew that he was lying to her and she knew it. Lately he, himself, had trouble believing his words.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory looked at her burger. She didn't feel like eating. Her mind kept wandering back to Tristan and his sad and lonely eyes. Desperate when he thought that no one was watching. But he forgot that at Chilton, eyes were always on him and that he always had to play his part. Right now, she knew that she was closer to the cause of his spontaneous depression, but she still couldn't quite grasp it.  
  
Jess, who had been keeping an eye on her all this time, took the liberty to grab a chair and sit down across from her. For a while he didn't say anything. He just looked from her to her burger, thinking that something had to be seriously wrong if she wasn't eating her burger or drinking her coffee. He brought his eyes up to look at her again.  
  
''Why aren't you eating ?''  
  
''The burger,'' Rory answered.  
  
''What's wrong with the burger ?''  
  
''It tastes different from what I expected.''  
  
''Huh ?'' was Jess' response.  
  
''Yeah, I thought a burger would taste meaty and act like a burger, but apparently once it's too cooked, it tastes different too.''  
  
''Does this theory revolve around this particular burger ?'' Jess asked, fighting the urge to make some very funny burger jokes.  
  
Rory sighed, finally meeting his eyes. ''I'm becoming a vegetarian.''  
  
Normally he could follow Rory, no matter what she said or how she put it, but right now he was completely lost. The only thing he could read from her expression was that something was wrong. Suddenly he got a serious expression on his face.  
  
''What's wrong ?''  
  
Rory lowered her eyes and before she knew it, tears were starting to form in the corners of her eyes.  
  
''Rory.''  
  
Rory brought her eyes up to meet Jess', trying to camouflage them with her hands.  
  
''You wanna go for a walk ?'' Jess asked, now genuinely worried about her.  
  
Rory nodded. Jess got up, yelled something to Luke and lead her out of the diner. While they were walking to the bridge, Rory kept on crying. Jess just kept glancing at her every now and then. He wasn't the most comforting or sensitive guy in the world, so he just decided to give her some space and be there for her, knowing that it would be enough.  
  
He followed her on to the bridge and sat down next to her, the both of them still bathing in silence. Which meant that she had stopped crying. Jess waited a little while longer before repeating his earlier question.  
  
''So, what's wrong ?''  
  
''Well, I went over to Tristan's to help him study, remember ?''  
  
Jess nodded, swallowing another one of his remarks.  
  
''In the beginning everything was fine, I mean, he was acting a little weird, but I just brushed it off and thought it had to do with the fact that his friends weren't around or something.''  
  
''But.........?'' Jess asked, urging her to continue.  
  
''I saw the whisky, but I didn't................''  
  
''Whisky ?'' Jess asked.  
  
''Yeah, he was drunk. And he did something stupid and then I just.....left.''  
  
''What exactly did Tristan do ?''  
  
''Nothing, he............he kissed me, but he let me go.........when I started to cry. And of course I ran. All I do is cry and run,'' Rory said.  
  
Jess didn't say anything, pretty sure that there was still more to come.  
  
''I should have stayed.''  
  
''And do what ?'' he patiently asked.  
  
''Help him, listen to him,'' Rory answered, feeling guilty about leaving Tristan like that.  
  
''What if he didn't wanna talk ?''  
  
''Then he could have wrote it down, painted a picture, I don't care. I just wanna help him, Jess.''  
  
Jess slightly smiled and looked at her. ''You always do.''  
  
He brought his fingers up to her cheek. ''And knowing you........''  
  
He carefully wiped away the remains of her tears. ''........you will.''  
  
''Thank you.''  
  
Jess nodded and pulled his hand back. ''Are you okay ?''  
  
''Yeah.''  
  
''Good, cause I hate it when you do this,'' Jess said.  
  
Rory smiled, thankful for Jess' friendship and company. A peaceful silence was created between them and within this silence they understood each other. Giving them the chance to retreat in to the privacy of their own minds.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) Three (or four) more chapters to go (I haven't made up my mind yet.) and then this story will be officially finito. The next chapter will be a long one, I think. Anyway, not your problem. Thanks again for the reviews!!! :-) And for the people who are reading my Lit, I think I'm going to finish this story first. So, spread the word! :-) 


	9. Free Falling

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! Yeah, I know. It's about time I updated. At least that's how feel. If you don't actually like this story, then I can only imagine what you are thinking right now. Anyway there are a couple of weeks coming up which are packed with tests, so it might take me a little while before updating again. But at least this chapter isn't as short as my others, right ? :-) Okay, wish me luck.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Tristan was lying on his bed, his eyelids closed, acting as a shell for the rays of sun, that were trying to crack them. He was half awake, lingering between the realm of dreams and the realm of actuality. He was trying to maintain a firm grasp on the first one, not wanting to wake up, though he knew he should. The lazy pain in the right part of his head, finally forced him to open his eyes and accommodate to the amount of light that was embracing him.  
  
Tristan silently moaned as he sat up straight, escaping the light. He instantly reached for his hair and started to run his hand through it. He quickly looked around his room, familiarizing himself with it. For some reason it always seemed to look different in the morning. Peaceful. Which it normally never was. His life was always full of turbulence, except now, in the tranquility of the morning.  
  
He smiled when he noticed his uniform, which hung neatly ironed over one of his chairs. He threw his covers back and got up. He grabbed his clothes and disappeared in to his bathroom. He turned on the shower, while he was still in his T-shirt and sweats. He was used to doing it like this, turning on the shower first before taking off his clothes. When he was little, he would always turn on the water first, so his parents wouldn't hear him cry. After all his father disgusted crying, especially when the males of the DuGrey family lowered themselves to that.  
  
Tristan started to take off his clothes, cringing because his muscles ached from the disagreeable position he slept in. He took of his shirt and stepped into the shower, making sure that the water fell on his head first before moving on to the rest of his body, soothing his aching muscles.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A couple of minutes later Tristan came down the stairs, the pain he was feeling this morning forgotten. He always did feel better after a warm shower. His hair was still partly wet, but he didn't care. He thought of it as an imperfection that tainted his parents' perfect demeanor and appearance.  
  
He entered the kitchen, the only place where he never felt as an intruder. Unlike the other rooms, the kitchen was a room that wasn't only created to look stunning, it was also practical. It always smelled like food in here. This morning, it was the smell of bacon that surrounded him.  
  
''Morning.''  
  
''Morning cariño,'' Paola said, not looking up from her spot behind the stove. ''Want some bacon ?''  
  
''Do you even have to ask ?''  
  
Paola smiled and put a couple of strips of bacon on a small, fragile plate. She handed it to Tristan, but Tristan just grabbed the strips of bacon instead.  
  
''Thanks,'' he said, as he took a bite of his bacon.  
  
Paola gave him a look, but the small smile that was tugging on the corners of her lips always gave her away.  
  
''I'll see you later Paola.''  
  
''Have a good day,'' she said formally, returning to her role.  
  
Tristan stepped in to the hallway and walked over to the dresser, the only piece of furniture in this particular hallway. Just as he locked his fingers around his keys, footsteps penetrated the silence around him.  
  
''Morning, son,'' came a voice behind him.  
  
''Father,'' Tristan said, as he turned around, clutching the keys even tighter, causing them to slowly press in to his hand.  
  
''Off to school ?''  
  
Tristan nodded as he took another bite of his bacon. He hated this frequent chitchat between them, it was useless.  
  
''Didn't Paola give you a plate ?''  
  
''Yes, but I prefer eating them like this,'' Tristan answered quickly, not wanting his father to put the blame on Paola.  
  
Alexander DuGrey nodded and cleared his throat before continuing.  
  
''You're mom and I are going over to Penny, her sister today and...........''  
  
''I know who she is,'' Tristan interrupted.  
  
''Good, anyhow we will be spending the night there.''  
  
Tristan nodded.  
  
''We also decided to give the personnel a day off, so you'll be home alone. Do you think you can handle that ?''  
  
''I practically spend every week home alone. What do you think ?'' Tristan asked, slowly bringing his eyes up to meet his father's eyes, daring him to say otherwise.  
  
I have to go to school.''  
  
Tristan turned around and started to head for the door, before this could turn in to another argument.  
  
He grabbed his jacket and bag, which were lying in front of the door, and went outside. He finished his bacon and headed for his car. As he threw his bag and jacket on the passengers' seat, a sly smile appeared on his face. Suddenly he couldn't wait to get to school, even if it meant breaking a few laws to get there faster. Besides, he would be wasting his fathers money.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tristan stuffed his practically empty bag in to his locker and headed towards the cafeteria. He didn't even stop at the entrance, he kept walking straight towards his goal. Towards his friends, which he had visibly abandoned for a couple of days now. Even though he had been sitting with them, he hadn't listened to their mostly meaningless conversations.  
  
He passed a couple of other tables before reaching the 'popular' table and sitting down next to Greg, his closest friend here at Chilton. Partly because Greg knew what he was going through. Things were practically the same at his house, with parents that didn't care if he went to school or not. Tristan's parents, on the other hand, did care, but for the wrong reasons. They wanted him to get the finest education, because that was how it was supposed to be.  
  
''Hey guys,'' Tristan casually said.  
  
''Look who decided to leave his palace so he could come and reclaim his throne,'' Greg playfully said.  
  
''Yeah, things were a little screwed up at home, you know what I mean.''  
  
''Don't we all,'' his other friend, Maikel, said.  
  
Tristan nodded and slightly smiled, though he knew that the only Maikel head with his parents were about his curfew.  
  
''Anyway my parents aren't going to be home until tomorrow and they gave all the personnel a night off, so I was thinking............''  
  
''Party!'' Maikel yelled.  
  
Tristan nodded. ''Exactly. Everyone's invited, so spread the word.''  
  
While the guys sitting at the table started to talk about tonight's event, Greg looked at Tristan with a hint of concern in his chocolate eyes.  
  
''Are you sure you should be doing this ?''  
  
Tristan put his arm around Greg's shoulder. ''Greg, my man, don't worry. It's all about having fun tonight.''  
  
Greg started to say something to Tristan, but Tristan wasn't paying any attention to him anymore. Someone on the other side of the cafeteria had caught his eye. He removed his arm from Greg's shoulder and got up.  
  
''Where are you going ?'' Greg asked.  
  
''Where do you think I'm going ?''  
  
''A girl,'' Greg answered.  
  
''I'm going to spread the word,'' Tristan said.  
  
''To a girl !'' Greg yelled, as Tristan started to head to the other end of the cafeteria. The part of the cafeteria where no popular person would ever be found.  
  
He walked over to the table he just spotted, who happened to be occupied by no one else than Rory Gilmore, who was once again hiding from the crowd behind another one of her books. He sat down across from her, waiting for her to notice him, which didn't take long. As soon as he sat down, she looked up at him, obviously surprised by his action.  
  
''Tristan.''  
  
''Mary,'' he countered.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and returned her eyes to the page in front of her. ''What do you want ?''  
  
''I want to apologize........''  
  
''Excuse me ?'' Rory interrupted, as her eyes shot up to meet his.  
  
''I want to apologize for my behavior. I knew that you were coming to help me and I shouldn't have been drinking,'' Tristan said.  
  
Rory carefully eyes him, trying to detect a flaw in his seemingly perfect honest apology, but to her own frustration she couldn't find one.  
  
''You're drunk right now, aren't you ?''  
  
Tristan smiled at her question and shook his head. ''I'm not.''  
  
''Could have fooled me,'' Rory said, as she swiftly turned the page of her book.  
  
''I want to make it up to you,'' Tristan said, as he sat back and observed Rory's movements.  
  
''No need, your apology has already been accepted. So you can go play with your friends again,'' she said, without looking up.  
  
Tristan smirked at her last comment, thinking that she probably didn't even realize that she fell into a trap she had just set herself.  
  
''I will, but only if you come play with us too.''  
  
''Tristan,'' Rory warned.  
  
Tristan softly laughed at her serious expression. ''I was talking about a party I'm throwing tonight. I would like you to come.''  
  
''I don't go to parties,'' Rory stated.  
  
She wasn't a part of the 'in crowd', but she could care less. She had read enough about them in books, to know that she wouldn't belong in that world, not even if she tried.  
  
''Look, just give it a try. If the minute you walk in, you're already having a horrible time, then I'll personally drive you home.''  
  
''That's not reassuring,'' Rory said, as she looked up at him once more.  
  
''I wasn't trying to be.''  
  
Rory sighed. ''Fine, but I'm bringing a book.''  
  
Tristan nodded and locked eyes with her, before getting up.  
  
''I'll see you tonight, Ror.''  
  
As he started to head back towards 'his' table, he left Rory wondering why she hadn't put up more of a fight.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory was standing in her room, looking at her reflection in the mirror, while wondering about what everyone else would be wearing tonight. Something she never thought she would be worrying about. Maybe looked too conservative or plain in her knee-length sparkly grey skirt, her black off the shoulder top with flared arms and black heels. All those people at the part were rich and they would probably all look really classy. Rory sighed. There was something missing. Maybe she should have put her hair up or maybe she should have worn black pants to match the top instead of a skirt.  
  
''What's wrong sweets ?'' Lorelai asked, as she entered Rory's room.  
  
''Everything. The skirt's too sparkly, the top's too black and.........''  
  
''Let me guess, the heels are too high ?''  
  
''No, they're not strapy enough,'' Rory complained. ''I look like a freak in these clothes.''  
  
''Hey!''  
  
''The clothes are fine mom, it's just........me!''  
  
''Good, for a minute there I was worried,'' Lorelai said.  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
''Don't worry hon, you look beautiful. I would be surprised if you didn't end up finding your husband to be at that party.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes just as the doorbell rang.  
  
''That must be Jess,'' Rory mumbled, returning her gaze to her reflection.  
  
''I'll get it, so you can make an elegant entrance and blow his mind,'' Lorelai said, as he left Rory's room.  
  
''The only way I'll blow Jess' mind is if I start quoting his favorite books !''  
  
''Something's wrong with that boy!'' Lorelai yelled back.  
  
Rory kept looking at herself, while she heard her mom open the door and greet Jess. Rory took a deep breath, before grabbing her purse and coat and leaving her room.  
  
''Hey Jess,'' she greeted.  
  
''Hey, ready ?''  
  
''Yeah, let's go,'' Rory said, as she put on her coat and followed Jess to the door.  
  
''Now, if you do find your prince charming there, be sure to check if his horse is white. Cause if he has a black horse then he probably isn't a prince,'' Lorelai rambled.  
  
''Bye mom,'' Rory said, as she closed the door behind her.  
  
She and Jess headed to the car in silence, which made Rory only more nervous. She wrapped her coat tighter around herself, while she started to twirl her hair with her other hand.  
  
''Stop fidgeting, you look fine.''  
  
Rory thankfully smiled at Jess, before getting in to his car.  
  
*~*~*  
  
''Are you sure you wanna do this ?'' Jess asked, as he glanced at the colossal DuGrey mansion.  
  
Rory followed his gaze. ''Do you think I wanna do this ?''  
  
''What do you think ?''  
  
''You're just making me more nervous,'' Rory said, as she started to wonder why she even came here in the first place.  
  
''How about I help you make up your mind,'' Jess said.  
  
Rory nodded. Jess got out of the car, walked over to her side and opened her door. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car.  
  
''Jess.......''  
  
He gently pushed her in the direction of the intimidating structure.  
  
''Jess........come with me ?''  
  
Jess shook his head. ''I have more important things to do.''  
  
''Like ?''  
  
''I still have to finish that book you borrowed me.''  
  
''I didn't borrow you any books lately,'' Rory said, glad that she didn't have to concentrate on the party for a second.  
  
''Damn mouth.''  
  
Rory pleadingly looked at Jess, but he didn't make any attempt to go with her, he just smirked.  
  
''Just go in. If you wanna leave just call me, I'll be sitting at Luke's all night, waiting by the phone.''  
  
''Now that's a line I thought I would never hear come out of your mouth,'' Rory said, trying to relax.  
  
''I would have never thought you would go to a party, so we're even.''  
  
Rory nodded and looked at the house again. ''So.........what do I do now ?''  
  
''Well, you've got three options. You can get back in the car with me, stay out here all night or.......and here comes the dangerous risk taking, you can actually go in there and have some fun, ''Jess playfully said.  
  
''The first one sounds very tempting.''  
  
''Rory, you wanted to help Tristan right ?''  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
''Now, I'm not a genius or anything. But in order to help him, you actually have to go in there and talk to him.''  
  
''You're right,'' Rory said.  
  
''How come it always takes us a meaningless argument before you realize that ?''  
  
Rory gave Jess a look, trying to hide her nervousness as best as she could. Jess, however, saw through her facade and gave her a small but encouraging smile, before getting back in to his car.  
  
Rory watched Jess get in his car an drive off, leaving her standing al alone in front of this majestic mansion. With its large and dark windows. Rory could hear the music from where she was standing and the carefree laughter of the people that were already inside. Rory carefully took one step on to the drive way that looked like a dirt road without the stars to light it. While she was heading for the door, she kept her gaze fixed on the door, afraid of what might be hiding behind one of those many trees, that were neatly placed in several rows. She lowered her eyes to her feet, as she walked up the few steps to the door. When she looked up, she saw another too familiar figure standing by the door.  
  
''Paris ?''  
  
The girl's head snapped to the left when she heard Rory's voice.  
  
''Gilmore ? You were invited ?''  
  
''The entire school was invited,'' Rory answered, as she joined Paris.  
  
Paris didn't say anything, as she knocked on the door. Both secretly relieved that they weren't alone. Almost immediately the door opened and they were greeted by some fool that already had a little much to drink.  
  
''Where's the pizza ?''  
  
''Excuse me ?'' Rory asked.  
  
''We ordered pizza about twenty minutes ago,'' the guy explained.  
  
''Thanks for the information,'' Paris said, as she passed the guy.  
  
''You two aren't trying to keep all the pizza for yourselves, are you ?''  
  
Rory shook her head, as she headed over to Paris. They both looked at the crazy pizza guy as he kept asking everyone if they were hiding his pizza somewhere. Finally Paris broke the silence.  
  
''So, punch bowl ?''  
  
''Yep.''  
  
*~*~*  
  
After about twenty minutes, Rory and Paris still hadn't moved from their spot at the punch bowl. The only difference was that they weren't wearing their jackets anymore. Those were lying on one of the chairs behind them.  
  
''You know, it's kinda rude to throw a party and then not show up yourself,'' Paris commented, at the fact that they had been here almost half an hour and they still hadn't seen Tristan.  
  
Normally he was the center of the party. Especially at one he would throw himself. He and his friends would either be standing in a corner laughing or they would be going wild on the dance floor, grabbing every girl they could get their ring covered hands on.  
  
Rory silently sighed. She was tired of scanning the crowds, looking for someone who was acting different than the others, because they had too much to drink or because they just liked to beat people up. Rory felt the heavy weight of the book, that she kept in her purse, and quickly finished her punch. She told Paris that she was going to find a bathroom and made her way through the sea of dancing people towards the stairs.  
  
As she made her way up the stairs, unnoticed, she ran her fingers over the carvings in the banister. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she ended up at the beginning of a long hallway with marble tiles. She let go of the banister and started to walk, in search of a library of some kind. She passed a couple of unoccupied rooms, before she heard the faint sound. She couldn't quite make out what kind of sound it was, but she did know that it was coming from behind one of those closed doors. She took a couple of more steps in the direction of where the sound had come from, just out of curiosity, and immediately it became louder and more clear.  
  
As soon as the moaning reached her ears, she regretted taking those last steps into the hallway. She silently cursed herself for being so curious and took a step back, making sure that her heels wouldn't make any tapping noise on the marble floor. As soon as the moaning started, it stopped, not leaving anything behind but a deafening silence. So deafening that it made Rory wish she never made her way up the stairs in the first place. She glanced at the door, which she suspected of holding the provocative cries prisoner. Apparently she took more time than she was aware of, because suddenly the door opened and she was looking straight in to a pair of eyes she had missed seeing this entire night.  
  
For a second, that seemed to stretch itself into awkward minutes, she found herself speechless, incapable of moving her lips or averting her eyes. Tristan ran his tongue across his bottom lip, before filling the dead air that was swirling around them, grazing Rory's cheeks, causing them to turn a faint pink.  
  
''Mary, didn't anyone every tell you that minding your own business is the safest way to live your life ?''  
  
''Sorry,'' Rory stammered, finally regaining the use of her voice. ''I was just looking for a quiet place to...........''  
  
But she couldn't finish her sentence. She was distracted by a girl, that came stumbling out of the same room as Tristan, buttoning her buttons in a delicate fashion as she did this. She gave Tristan a chaste kiss on the cheek, without even taking the time to glance at him.  
  
''Thanks for the memorable ride,'' she said, as she walked past him and headed down the stairs.  
  
Rory's blush unconsciously started to increase, which didn't go unnoticed by Tristan.  
  
''So, you were looking for a quiet place to..............?'' he asked, as he suggestively raised one of his eyebrows.  
  
''I was...........looking for a place to read,'' Rory said, as she lowered her gaze to Tristan's feet.  
  
''So, you came up here.........to read ?'' Tristan asked, as he took a step towards her.  
  
Rory brought her head up to look at him and nodded, a little embarrassed by what she had just heard and witnessed.  
  
''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been wandering around in your house. I didn't mean to........I just.........I better go.''  
  
Rory quickly turned around and wanted to head for the stairs, but before she could even move one step, Tristan reached out and grabbed her by her arm. Rory turned around, thinking that he had some other remark to throw her way, but instead he roughly pulled her closer and pushed his lips on to hers.  
  
She instinctively placed her free hand against his chest, letting herself fall in to the kiss for a reckless second. Tristan placed his free hand on her hand, making sure that it would safely remain there, as he started to pull her in the direction of the room he had just evacuated.  
  
Before Rory could stop him, he had pulled her in to the room and closed the door with his foot. Her eyes flew open and she immediately noticed, that he somehow managed to skillfully switch their positions. She was the one facing the door now. And it only made the situation seem more surreal. Tristan was slowly forcing her in the direction of the bed, while Rory kept looking at the door, hopelessly holding on to the fact that she could still see it and dangerously aware of the fact that he was backing her up towards the bed.  
  
''Tristan, what are you doing ?''  
  
Tristan didn't answer immediately, as he captured her lips in another kiss, before making his way down her neck.  
  
''Leading you to a place to sit,'' he answered breathlessly.  
  
Rory gasped when she felt Tristan's tongue against her skin, while he let go of one of her hands, covering it beneath his other one, and lowering his free hand to her left knee.  
  
''Or better yet, lie down,'' he whispered, as he pushed his fingers against the back of her knee, causing her to fall backwards on to the bed.  
  
''Isn't this more comfortable ?'' he asked, pulling his tongue back and carefully scraping her skin with his teeth.  
  
''Get off me !''  
  
Tristan ignored her and placed her hands above her head, keeping them in place with one of his hands. The other, he placed on the thin material of her shirt.  
  
''Don't !'' Rory said, the panic almost unbearable in her voice.  
  
Tristan lowered his hand down to her hip and let it linger there, before slipping it underneath her shirt.  
  
''Tristan, please !?''  
  
At the sound of Rory's plead, his eyes shot up to meet hers. She could see the turmoil in them, as he loosened his grip on her hands.  
  
''Rory ?'' he doubtfully asked.  
  
Suddenly he became painfully aware of what he was doing and he regretfully let go of her and took a couple of steps away from the bed.  
  
''I'm sorry,'' he mumbled, as he took another step back.  
  
''What is wrong with you ?!'' Rory angrily asked, as he sat up straight, causing her top to fall back in to place.  
  
Tristan shook his head. ''I'm sorry. I must have head too much to drink............again.''  
  
It hurt even more now, cause he knew what had caused him to this.  
  
''Why ?'' Rory asked.  
  
''What ?'' Tristan asked, looking at her.  
  
''Why are you drinking so much lately ?''  
  
Tristan shook his head once more. ''You wouldn't understand.''  
  
Rory took a couple of seconds before answering. ''I'm still here, aren't I ?''  
  
Instantly Tristan's gaze softened and he forced himself to look at her again. There she was, subtly asking him to explain everything to her, when not a minute ago he had forced her down on the bed. And yet she was still here.  
  
''I guess, I.......couldn't handle it anymore,'' he said, as he carefully sat down next to her, making sure that there was enough space between them to breath.  
  
''Handle what ?'' Rory softly asked.  
  
Tristan sighed and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
''You know my grandfather died........''  
  
''Yes, but..........''  
  
''I wasn't allowed to go to his burial,'' Tristan interrupted.  
  
Rory didn't react immediately and he knew that she was erasing some of the lines in her head, making sure that every dot would be connected properly.  
  
''But........why ?''  
  
This time she had asked him a question, which he couldn't answer properly. Not when he didn't even know the exact reason himself, so he decided to give her the same reason his parents gave him.  
  
''According to my parents, I would have caused a scene.''  
  
''So, that's why you've been acting like this ?''  
  
Tristan nodded. ''That's the cause of my reckless behavior lately, my bad grades, my drinking, my lack of patience.''  
  
''I'm sorry,'' Rory said, not quite knowing what else to say in this kind of situation.  
  
They sat there in each other's presence for a while, not saying anything. Finally Rory got up.  
  
''Where are you going ?''  
  
''I'm going to find a phone,'' Rory answered. ''I........I wanna go home.''  
  
She avoided Tristan's eyes while she said this. Tristan nodded.  
  
''There's one at the end of this hallway.''  
  
Rory nodded and glanced at Tristan once more before leaving the room.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) So, what did you think ? Should I write longer chapters more often ? Cause I always think that the longer my chapters get the more horrible they get at the same time. Thanks again for reading! And for the reviews! :-) (And btw my Lit won't be updated this week.....or next week. Tests, sorry.) 


	10. Solemn cries that keep me struggling

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! :-) So, I'm sure all of you know my 'excuse' by now, but I'll just say it once more. School is the reason why I have been lacking in the updating department lately. But as you can see I am trying to write as much as I can, so I hope that counts for something. :-)  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory was staring at the wall across from her, taking in the continuing inequalities as they formed a disordered pattern. Unlike the other walls, this one wasn't covered with pictures or shelves filled with books, she had left it blank. Showing its true color, a neutral shade of white. It was easier to concentrate on a bare wall. Otherwise she would keep shifting her gaze from picture to picture, or from title to title.  
  
Though her eyes were calmly locked on one particular spot on the wall, her thoughts were doing flipflops in her head. Ever since she had walked out on Tristan, as he was sitting there in that dim room, she couldn't get the look he had in his eyes out of her mind. His eyes had stood lonely, and pleading, as if he was silently imploring her not to go, although she did. But at the same time his eyes had been all-knowing, like he had expected her to leave and had already been surprised by the fact that she had stayed long enough to listen to his mournful story.  
  
Though Rory understood his doubts, she still didn't find it quite fair of him to have judged her like that. Of course, she didn't know what he was going through, but she would have been glad to have listened to his story earlier......if he had let her.  
  
She turned her head to look at her alarm clock. It was earlier than the time she would normally get up, but for today it would have to do. She sat up straight, throwing her comforter aside as she did this. She didn't have to wipe her eyes this morning, because of her lack of sleep, there were no remains of last nights dream to wipe away. Rory reached for the floor with her feet and got up.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Moments later she was standing in the shower. At first the water was pleasant, calming her, soothing her. But as soon as her head disappeared underneath the water, and the water ran down her face and could be tasted on her lips, she felt trapped. Trapped within a watery cell, within her own thoughts, within the maze of words that Tristan had spoken to her yesterday. They were pouring over her like the water, that was starting to lose its warmth. And by the time, tears had drenched her already wet face, falling to the ground without a trace, the water had been close to freezing.  
  
The reason of her tears remained blurred by the water, and her eyes stayed shut. She tried to get a hold of one of the many words that were running through her mind. She finally got a hold of one and from that one she moved on to the other, slowly going through Tristan's words once more, realizing why she was crying. She was crying because of his parents, because of how cruel they had been not to let him go to his grandfathers funeral. And she cried, because she knew Tristan wouldn't be able to.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, in a house that was quite the opposite from Rory's, Tristan was lying on his bed, though he couldn't remember actually getting there. After Rory had left the room, he had felt horrible about everything he had done to her and had tried to do to her. Regret had kept him company with its whispers as they reminded him of what had almost happened. He felt so remorseful about his actions, that he had wished that he could simply stop time with a snap of his fingers, just like he did right now.....  
  
His eyes returned to his watch, dreading every second that ticked away. He knew that he couldn't stay in his room forever, he couldn't hide from her forever. Though it was nice to think that he could, stay here and never face her again. Of course he knew that wasn't an option either, cause he would miss every single line and curve that accentuated her imperfections.  
  
A small smile touched Tristan's face, softly, like a pair of soft fingers would graze upon someone's flesh. But it faltered as soon as he saw that it was time to get up. He sighed and got up, glad that no one was around to lecture him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
By the time Rory came out of her room, prove of every tear that had been spilled, had been washed away. The only evidence were the small, slightly deeper lines at the corners of her eyes. They were tugging her eyes downwards instead of upwards.  
  
She entered the kitchen, already holding her coat in her hands. She quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a small note for her mom, telling her that she got home safe last night, that she had fun and that she was leaving for a school a little earlier this morning, because of some project she had to do with Paris. They were all lies, of course. She did get home safe last night, thanks to Jess, who had been willing to pick her up as soon as she had called, but she didn't have a good time. But she didn't want to explain last nights event to her mom. The only reason she was leaving for school early, was because of Jess, who would still be at the diner. And she really needed a cup of coffee right now, and maybe a friend.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When the door of the diner opened, Jess immediately knew that it was Rory. She was the only person who opened the door so quietly, almost hesitantly, like she was afraid she might disturb the people that were already inside. He patiently waited for her to close the door, before he lifted his head up to look at her.  
  
''Hey,'' Rory said, breaking eye contact before she even met his eyes.  
  
Jess nodded and watched as she came walking in his direction, lowering his eyes just an inch as he tried to catch her gaze once more. But he was unsuccessful, her hair was acting as a protective shield. He knew it wasn't intentional. She just didn't like being the cause of people's eyes on her.  
  
''Where's Luke ?'' she asked, as she sat down, her eyes looking at a wrinkle in Jess' shirt.  
  
''Upstairs, trying to remember where he left his baseball cap.''  
  
Rory cracked a smile and she carefully wiped a strand of hair away from her face, a symbolic gesture, that let Jess know that her wall was down and that the uncomfortable air around them had been lifted. At first he didn't even quite get why she put up her wall in the first place, it didn't hide anything. There were cracks everywhere. But then he realized that her wall wasn't as transparent to the rest of Stars Hollow and that they still fell for it.  
  
''You want coffee to go with that ?'' he asked, referring to her smile.  
  
Rory nodded and she observed Jess as he turned around to grab the coffee pot, that was already filled with freshly brewed coffee. As he poured in to a cup, she tried to picture Jess doing kind gestures like these around her mom or Luke. For some reason the picture remained unfinished. She knew this was a rare occasion and that Jess normally preferred to be seen as careless and emotionless. It made things easier, those were his words. She never quite grasped them, but she was glad that she got to see the other side of his personality every now and then.  
  
Jess handed her the coffee and she thankfully took it.  
  
''Are you..........''  
  
Rory nodded and put her cup down on the counter after taking a sip. She started to trace its circular line with her fingers.  
  
''I guess, I am. I'm not the one who should be feeling not okay, I'm just...........worried.''  
  
Jess nodded and watched Rory fidget with her coffee cup as a silence came swiveling in through the keyhole.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Rory was walking down the halls, whispers could be heard among almost every group or clique she passed. Apparently Tristan's party had been an official sign of his return as 'The King of Hearts', as his friends liked to call him.  
  
Rory wondered if any of them even knew what Tristan was had been and probably still was going through. Did any of them even bother to notice that something had been wrong this last week ? Or did they just all choose to be blind, because they would like to believe that being rich automatically got rid of their other problems in life.  
  
Rory shook her head as she hurried towards her locker, wanting to escape all of those whispers as fast as she could. But when she came around the corner, she spotted 'the topic of today' leaning against her locker. To her surprise he had his eyes lowered. Normally he would always look straight at you, trying to intimidate you, showing you that he held the winning vote and that he made the last decision around here. Though it had made Rory nervous during Tristan's first month at Chilton, it didn't affect her anymore. She knew that it was just facade. And she even thought Tristan knew she had seen right through him from the beginning, though he never showed it.  
  
Rory approached him, almost expecting an amused smirk to appear on his face, just to let her know that he had heard her and was aware of her presence. But the smirk remained a pleasant memory, fresh in her mind.  
  
She stopped in front of him, her book clasped against her chest, as she glanced at Tristan.  
  
Suddenly he looked up and rested his eyes casually upon her face, as if he was trying to pretend last night never happened. Rory didn't say anything and locked eyes with him. Moments ago she had been filled with questions and now she couldn't even say his name. Tristan noticed her reaction too, cause he abruptly broke eye contact with her and pushed himself off of her locker. Their shoulders scarcely touched as he passed her. Rory could hear him walk away, but she didn't turn around.  
  
Throughout the entire day they kept their distance, as if they had made a silent pact.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tristan groaned as he spotted his parents' car, parked a couple of feet away. He knew that they would be coming back this afternoon, but he hadn't expected them to already be here. Tristan killed his engine and got out of his car, nervously running a hand through his hair as he did this. He didn't want to deal with them right now. Hell, he never wanted to deal with them. Dinners were always forced and unpleasant. Mostly his dad would talk about his successes and how Tristan should try to be more like him. Tristan always nodded, but up in his room, he had already made a vow never to become his fathers son.  
  
He unlocked the door and carefully pushed it open, trying to make as less noise as possible. If he was lucky, his mom would be on the phone talking to one of her 'friends' and his dad would be in his office, preparing his next business success. Too busy to notice him. Tristan skillfully made his way over to the dresser, his shoes not making any sound on the tiled floor. So far, his parents hadn't heard him yet, but when he thoughtlessly threw his keys on the dresser, he knew that he had just blown his own cover.  
  
''Tristan......''  
  
His fathers voice came traveling into the hall, followed by a pair of intimidating steady footsteps.  
  
''Dad,'' Tristan said, as he turned around to face his father, who was standing at the end of the hallway, looking at him.  
  
He started to casually walk over to his father, mimicking his position, by placing his hands in his pockets. He waited for his father to say something, but he remained quiet and just kept looking at Tristan. Tristan tried to beat his father at his childish staring game, but once again he lost and he found himself lowering his eyes. Finally Alexander DuGrey cleared his throat.  
  
''We got a call from Mrs. Hampton this afternoon......''  
  
There was an intermission in his fathers sentence, accompanied by a cool glare in Tristan's direction, as if he was giving Tristan the chance to interrupt him.  
  
''Apparently her son came home drunk last night,'' Alexander DuGrey finished.  
  
Tristan ran his tongue over his lower lip, before bringing his eyes up to meet his dads. He should have figured that his father would find out about last nights party, one of Carolyn's friends, who also had their children attending Chilton, always ratted him out.  
  
''It was just a party, some innocent fun,'' Tristan said mockingly, pushing his luck.  
  
''Not so innocent when you endanger the lives of other people.''  
  
''It was one guy, besides it was his own fault. He drank too much. It's not like I forced him to drink it,'' Tristan continued.  
  
''Not the point.''  
  
''Then please make it.''  
  
Alexander removed his hands from his pockets and took a deep breath, as if Tristan was reaching the edge of his patience, before he continued.  
  
''The point is that when you decided to throw a party last night, without our permission, you took the responsibility of all the people, that came, in your hands.''  
  
Tristan shrugged. ''They brought their own beer. Besides, I'm sure they're all insured anyway.''  
  
''Tristan Janlan DuGrey, do you have any idea how this has affected your mom and I ?!''  
  
''Give me a break, dad. It's not like I'm the only one who throws a party ever now and then. So, I got caught this time, next week it'll be someone else.''  
  
''Go to your room, we'll discuss this at dinner,'' Alexander demanded.  
  
''Can't wait,'' Tristan said, as he calmly turned around and headed up the stairs.  
  
*~*~*  
  
That afternoon, Tristan didn't make any homework. To be honest, that was one of his worries that was last in line. Instead, he spend it reading one of the books Rory left here. It wasn't exactly something he would do under the normal circumstances, but it made the time go faster. By the time it was 6.30 PM, he had already finished half of the book. There were some parts he didn't quite understand and he had thought about calling Rory and normally he would, but since they weren't talking to each other yet, he declined every single one of those thoughts.  
  
When there was a knock on the door, he lowered his book and waited for that person to come in. Moments later the door opened and Paola stepped in to the room.  
  
''Dinner's ready.''  
  
Tristan sighed. ''Could you tell them that I would rather eat upstairs tonight ?''  
  
''Actually, your parents are insisting that you join them.''  
  
''Fine,'' Tristan said, as he put down the book and got up, not prepared for what was about to come.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) I agree, it was a little on the short side, but that was just how this chapter turned out. I hope it was okay. The next chapter will be more focused on Rory and Tristan's relationship, there were just a few moments aside from their relationship I had to put in this chapter. Yeah, there is a reason for everything, just don't ask me to explain them all. :-) Thanks again!!! 


	11. The Acoustics of a Friend

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! :-) How are all of you doing ? I hope better than me...I've been a little down these last weeks and I don't really know why. Maybe it's because they don't have rainbow colored M&M's ? Could be. :-) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. (just like you like M&M's or whatever.)  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
As soon as Rory entered the classroom, a wave of voices came crashing down upon her, filling her ears thoroughly, like a choir could make a church seem too small with their strong and symphonious voices. However, this classroom hadn't been designed to be acoustical, so the voices lowered themselves to a pleasant volume as soon as Rory's ears had adjusted to them. She got bits and pieces of the various conversations as she walked over to an empty seat. Rory set her books down on her desk, while she was trying to make rational sentences with the words she had gathered from sources all around her. But she couldn't discover anything familiar in them. So, she gave up and decided to ask one of Chilton's best 'private eyes' for the story.  
  
''Louise, what's everyone so excited about ?'' Rory asked, as she turned sideways to look at the blond circulator behind her.  
  
Louise stopped talking to Madeline and glanced in Rory's direction with a small smile on her face.  
  
''Tristan's parents found out about the party and because he has been such a bad boy, he'll be send to some boarding school.''  
  
''A military school,'' Madeline cut in.  
  
''Whatever, ask her for details,'' Louise said, as she twirled a strand of hair around her neatly manicured finger and fixed her eyes on someone behind Rory.  
  
Rory turned her head and was surprised to see that Louise's gaze had been intended for Paris, who had just entered the classroom.  
  
''Paris ?'' Rory asked unbelievingly, as she looked at Louise again.  
  
''Yep, she knows all the details, right Madeline ?''  
  
''Oh yeah,'' the raven haired girl answered, before engaging in another conversation. Louise, however, just leaned back and looked at Paris with the smile still on her face.  
  
Rory looked at Paris again, who had taken a seat next to her, and saw the worried, almost panicked expression on her face.  
  
''Paris, what's wrong ?''  
  
Paris shook her head and lowered her gaze to her hands. ''I didn't mean to. I only told Louise and Madeline, but of course they couldn't keep their mouths shut.''  
  
''Hey, we crossed our fingers,'' Louise said.  
  
Madeline shot Paris an apologetic look, but didn't pay any further attention to it.  
  
''What exactly did happen ?'' Rory asked, looking at Paris curiously.  
  
Paris sighed. ''Last night I overheard my mom talking to Tristan's mom, on the phone.''  
  
''Are you sure you overheard correctly ? I mean...........''  
  
Paris nodded. ''My mom used sending, Tristan and military school in the same sentence.''  
  
Rory remained quiet, she didn't know what to say or what to feel for that matter. She had imagined Chilton without Tristan before, but she couldn't really see herself walking through the halls and eating her lunch, without spotting Tristan out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
''It's all my fault. I couldn't keep it to myself.''  
  
''It's not your fault,'' Rory started. ''Besides, eventually people would have noticed his lack of presence.''  
  
''Tristan will never forgive me,'' Paris continued. ''Now he'll remember me as the girl who stabbed him in the back with the sword he gave me...........''  
  
''Paris, we're talking about Tristan here,'' Rory interrupted.  
  
''I know, I just betrayed one of my friends.''  
  
''Tristan DuGrey.''  
  
''You reciting his name over and over isn't helping, you know ?'' Paris said.  
  
Rory had the urge to roll her eyes, but took a deep breathe instead. After all, she had never seen Paris like this before. Paris was actually feeling guilty about something she had said.  
  
''Paris,'' Rory said in a soft voice. ''He will forgive you. You two have been friends too long for him not to.''  
  
Finally it seemed as if Rory had gotten through to Paris, cause she raised her head and met Rory's eyes. ''You think ?''  
  
''Yeah..............''  
  
Rory wanted to say more, but was cut off by their teacher, Mrs. Snyder, as she started to calm the class down. After a couple of minutes she had succeeded in getting everyone quiet and starting with her lesson. And Rory was left with a deafening silence, but it didn't take long for her thoughts to come crashing through and shattering it.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Halfway through Mrs. Snyder's class, the door opened and Tristan DuGrey himself walked in. This caused for most of the heads in the classroom to raise. He was carrying a note and surprisingly a blank expression. Mrs. Snyder was about to say something about his belated arrival, but stopped when Tristan handed her the note, without making one of his usual bold remarks. Mrs. Snyder had obviously been taken back, as she unfolded the note and read it. It took her a couple of seconds to go through the neat handwriting, before she looked at him again.  
  
''Very well Mr. DuGrey, you can take your seat.''  
  
Tristan nodded and took a seat in the last row on the right of the classroom, obliquely across from Paris and Rory.  
  
Throughout the remain of the lesson, Rory found her eyes traveling in Tristan's direction, and out of the corner of her eyes, she saw that Paris was doing the same thing. As Rory returned her eyes to her desk, she couldn't help but think that Paris must have overheard wrong and that this was nothing but another rumor.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory was lost in thought as she followed the other students out of the classroom. But as soon as someone grabbed her by her arm and pulled her away from the classroom, she jumped off of her train of thoughts. Rory looked up and was glad to see that it was only Paris.  
  
''Paris !'' she said, as she pulled her arm free.  
  
Paris immediately let go of Rory's arm and looked at her with a nervous expression.  
  
''He's there, now's my chance to apologize,'' Paris said.  
  
''Who are you talking about ?''  
  
''.........Tristan.........,'' Paris said, as she glanced in the direction of the lockers.  
  
Rory traced Paris' invisible line and rested her eyes upon Tristan, who was standing by his locker. He was emptying it out by the looks of it. The sad compassionate feeling, that Rory had carried with her for a while now, awakened once more. She couldn't help but to feel sorry for Tristan. She felt sorry for what he was going through, and for the fact that he had to go through it all alone.  
  
''I'm going to go talk to him,'' Paris said, making her mind up out loud.  
  
Rory nodded. Paris turned around, but as soon as her glance reached Tristan, she turned around again and looked at Rory.  
  
''Come with me.''  
  
It was more of a demand than a request.  
  
''No, I...............,'' Rory started.  
  
''You won't intrude and you won't have to say anything. All you have to do is stand there.''  
  
Rory closed her mouth and nodded. She silently followed Paris, as she headed over to Tristan, making sure to stay a couple of steps behind Paris to give them at least a glimpse of privacy.  
  
''Tristan.......''  
  
Tristan raised his head and looked over at Paris. ''What ?''  
  
''Can we talk ?''  
  
Tristan's eyes shifted from Paris to Rory and back again. ''Sure, entertain me while I pack.''  
  
Paris looked at Rory, before hesitantly moving closer to Tristan.  
  
''I may bite, but I promise I won't leave any visible marks,'' Tristan said.  
  
He sadly grinned and returned his eyes to his locker.  
  
Paris lowered her eyes as she started to talk.  
  
''I just wanted to apologize for my actions. I just had to tell someone when I heard and.........''  
  
''What are you talking about ?'' Tristan asked, interrupting Paris.  
  
Paris slowly brought her eyes up to Tristan's figure.  
  
''I overheard my mom talking to your mom last night. And obviously I couldn't keep it to myself.''  
  
Tristan stopped with what he was doing and looked at her. A crooked smirk started to appear on his face. ''I never imagined you as a gossip queen.''  
  
''Me neither,'' Paris said softly, as she lowered her eyes again.  
  
''Paris,'' Tristan said, as he turned around so he could properly look at Paris. ''It's okay, at least they'll remember me.'' He warmly smiled at his friend, who had been there all this time, if only he had taken the time to recognize her.  
  
Paris didn't return his smile, instead she took a couple of steps toward him and awkwardly hugged him. And to both Rory and Paris' surprise he hugged her back. He buried his head in her hair, taking in the smell of her vanilla shampoo. Ever since she was a little girl she had used the same shampoo. Dear and stubborn Paris, his only and remaining childhood friend. He remembered going over to her house after school, just to escape his parents. Not that hers were any better, they just hid it better. But at least they had had each other to rely on. He even remembered practicing his pick-up lines on her and how she had laughed at every single one of them. Somehow they had lost track of each other in high school. Different friends, different priorities.  
  
Finally Paris let go of him. She quickly mumbled a goodbye, before turning around and heading back to Rory, who had stayed in the background all this time. Tristan just smiled at her behavior, promising himself that he would have to call her tonight, and went back to emptying his locker.  
  
''Are you okay ?'' Rory asked when Paris approached her.  
  
Paris nodded. ''I'm okay.''  
  
Rory glanced at Tristan and made a decision.  
  
''Paris, is it okay if I join you in a little bit ?''  
  
Paris nodded and left without questioning any further.  
  
Rory gathered every piece of scattered courage she could find, before quietly heading over to Tristan's locker.  
  
''Hey,'' she softly said, as she leaned against the locker next to Tristan's.  
  
''Hey,'' Tristan said, not taking his eyes away from what he was doing.  
  
''So, you're really leaving huh ?''  
  
''Yeah, Chilton may never recover.''  
  
Rory smiled and watched him stuff some personal objects in to his bag. A silence was slowly closing in on them, threatening the comfortable feeling between them, that they were making out of scratch.  
  
''Tristan, I'm sorry,'' Rory said, chasing the dreading silence away.  
  
Tristan paused his actions.  
  
''I know it wasn't fair of me to just walk away that night, but............''  
  
''You needed time,'' Tristan finished.  
  
He closed his locker and faced her. ''That's the case most of the time when people are trying to find a nice way to avoid you.''  
  
''I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to say. And I figured it would be awkward if we just sat there without saying anything, so I decided to make things easier. Besides this way I had some time to think about your situation.''  
  
''So, how does my situation look ?'' Tristan asked, as he placed his hands protectively in his pockets.  
  
Rory didn't say anything and just looked at him.  
  
''That bad, huh ?''  
  
''Tristan, I'm sure there's a way for you to......''  
  
Tristan smiled. ''No matter how nice and charming my parents may find you, they won't change their minds. I knew this was coming. I have pushed my luck over the line with them. Especially with my dad.''  
  
''Maybe, but military camp ?''  
  
''That's my dad,'' Tristan stated.  
  
''He doesn't sound like a nice person.''  
  
Tristan chuckled at her choice of words.  
  
''He sounds like a jerk,'' Rory said again.  
  
''Guess that's where I get my attitude from,'' Tristan neutrally said, making it impossible for Rory to determine if he was serious or not.  
  
''You are nothing like your father,'' Rory said.  
  
''Thanks.''  
  
Their eyes found each other a couple of unheard seconds. Rory was the first to look away and that was Tristan's sign to cover up the silence.  
  
''I have to go to the headmaster's office.''  
  
Rory nodded. ''Bye.''  
  
Tristan winked at her as a grin took over his features. ''Bye Mary, I'll see you in your dreams.''  
  
Tristan turned around and started to walk away, his grin already replaced by a sad look. This was probably going to be the last time he would be walking away from her, knowing that her eyes were on him. Unless faith had a little surprise in store for him, of course.....  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) Do you know that these A/N's are the last things I write before I upload the chapter ? So, I can't really say something like; I was in a weird mood when I wrote the first A/N, cause I wrote this one as soon as I was done with the first one. So, I apologize for the weird A/N and the short chapter. Thanks again!!! :-) 


	12. Silver threads

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! :-) It took me a while to write this chapter, so that's why it took me a little while. I'm not really happy with it, but if I don't upload it I'll just keep making changes to it, since I'm never happy with my writing, so...........some parts are good though. Anyway read and I hope you enjoy.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
''Thanks, Paris. And I'm sorry for calling you this early, it's just that I don....yeah. Bye.''  
  
Rory hung up and looked down at the notes she had been taking during their conversation. She had written them down carefully, knowing how important they were going to be for him. Rory sighed and looked at their 'Disney' clock above the sink. It was unbelievably early, but then again, she always managed to do her most substantial things in the awaking light of the morning, when she couldn't sleep.  
  
Rory's attention was stolen away, when she heard the steps on the stairs creak, as they shifted underneath a pair of mint green slippers. Moments later her mom entered the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. But as soon as her eyes fell upon her daughter, she stopped and looked at her with clear disbelief on her face.  
  
''You're up.''  
  
''Yes, I am,'' Rory said, stating the obvious.  
  
''But.........it's early. Is our clock broken ?'' Lorelai asked, shifting her gaze from Rory to the clock and back again.  
  
Rory shook her head.  
  
''Again I say, it's early........and you're up.''  
  
''So are you,'' Rory countered.  
  
''Yeah, but this is just my usual early morning stroll.''  
  
''Don't you have to go outside for an early morning stroll ?''  
  
Lorelai shrugged. ''Some people take it too seriously and I'm not one of them. See, I just walk from here to that cupboard over there.'' Lorelai proved her point by walking over to the cupboard she was talking about and opening it.  
  
''This is where I hide the good cookies.''  
  
Rory tried to unravel a smile, but failed to. Ever since she heard about Tristan's parents, it seemed unfair to smile. She was one of those people who thought that everyone deserved to be equally happy and when one person wasn't, the balance was gone.  
  
Lorelai got the cookies out of the cabinet and turned around, catching Rory's sad look.  
  
''What's wrong sweets ?'' she asked, while sitting down across from her daughter.  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
''That means Tristan, right ?''  
  
Rory nodded. ''I just don't get why his parents are sending him to some military camp. I mean, yeah, maybe he shouldn't have thrown the party, but it's still just a party.''  
  
''Those people sound a little too much like my parents.''  
  
Rory looked at her mom. ''Your parents are not that bad.''  
  
''Please, when I came home too late one night the conversation at the dinner table immediately turned to Switzerland. And that isn't a coincidence, cause when your parents bring up Switzerland, you know that they're thinking about sending you to some boarding school,'' Lorelai explained.  
  
Rory faintly smiled at her mother's expression. Lorelai took a bite of a cookie, before answering her curiosity's call.  
  
''So, who did you call ?''  
  
''What ?''  
  
''I heard you talking to someone and unless you have turned in to a schizo overnight, my guess is on Mr. Operator's trusty friend over there............Was it Tristan ?'' Lorelai gently asked.  
  
Rory shook her head. ''No.''  
  
''Really ? Cause it would be okay if it was, you know ? I mean, I'm not exactly thrilled at the fact that you're calling him in the early hours of the morning, but we're not in a Romeo and Juliet era anymore, so.........''  
  
''Mom,'' Rory interrupted. ''It was Paris.''  
  
''Well, uhm...........it's normal to feel certain things...........,'' Lorelai started.  
  
''Mom ! I called her because I needed to know exactly where Janlan DuGrey is buried.''  
  
''Oh......'' Lorelai took another bite of her cookie before continuing. ''Planning a little roadtrip to Hartford ?''  
  
''Yeah,'' Rory said, appreciating the fact that her mom always seemed to have some sort of sixth sense when it came to this kind of things, making it easier for her. ''I thought it would be a nice thing to do.''  
  
''It is............in a kind of disturbing way.''  
  
''So, can I borrow your car ?''  
  
''You could, but it wouldn't get you anywhere. The thingy that supposedly starts the car is broken. It's like sitting in a washing machine, where they're playing 80's rock in the background. Or punk, I guess it could be considered early garage rock/punk. But......uhm, I'm sure you can borrow Luke's truck or something,'' Lorelai finished.  
  
Rory shrugged, not feeling comfortable about borrowing Luke's car. ''It's okay, Jess has a car.''  
  
''Right, maybe you could take a little detour on your way back to Stars Hollow ? Stop at a cliff, push the car off. I recommend you get out first though, after all you're my only daughter.''  
  
''You should really concentrate on the future,'' Rory said. ''Besides, I can't. If I did I would have to walk home.''  
  
''Right, of course, wasn't thinking. Sugar without coffee, they don't mix and match.''  
  
Rory dropped her eyes to her watch. ''I better go. I don't really know when Tristan's supposed to leave.''  
  
''Okay, sweets. I'm sure he'll appreciate it.''  
  
Rory got up and put on her jacket. ''Yeah, I hope so.''  
  
''Call me if you need anything and ask Luke for some coffee to go, okay ?''  
  
''I will, bye mom,'' Rory said, as she grabbed the keys and headed for the door, directions safely tucked away in her pocket.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Rory pushed open the door of Luke's diner, she was welcomed by a diner that was practically empty. The only customer, that could be found here this early, was none other than Kirk. He was sitting at the counter, visibly arguing with Luke. When she moved closer, she noticed why they were arguing. Kirk was wearing his pajamas.  
  
''There isn't a dress code Kirk, cause normal people know that wearing their pajamas in a diner is not an appropriate thing to do.''  
  
''Actually the diner is a part of your living area and it's okay to wear your pajamas in a house,'' Kirk pointed out.  
  
Luke sighed. ''Kirk................Rory.........''  
  
''No, my name's Kirk.''  
  
''You're early,'' Luke said, ignoring Kirk's comment.  
  
''Yeah, I need to borrow something of Jess. Is he up ?''  
  
''That boy gets up earlier than me, it's the getting him downstairs part that's always a hassle,'' Luke said, quickly glaring at Kirk as he said this.  
  
''Can I.............''  
  
Luke nodded.  
  
''Thanks. Could I also have some coffee to go, please ?''  
  
''Yeah, sure,'' Luke answered.  
  
Rory nodded and disappeared behind the curtains. Once she reached Luke and Jess' apartment, she politely knocked. It took a couple of seconds before the door was opened by Jess, who was only wearing a pair of baggy jeans. Rory however didn't pay any attention to that and looked at his eyes.  
  
''Geez, like I don't already see enough of you during the day,'' Jess jokingly said.  
  
Rory didn't respond. Not even the faint glimpse of a smile touched her face. ''Jess.....''  
  
''You are aware that it's.........'' Jess glanced at his watch briefly. ''........7.30 in the morning, right ?  
  
Rory found herself momentarily wondering about the fact that Jess wasn't wearing a shirt, but yet he was wearing a watch. But she quickly dismissed the thought and tried again.  
  
''Jess, I need to borrow your car.''  
  
''Yeah, right,'' Jess said, as he turned around and walked over to his dresser.  
  
Rory followed him in to the apartment. ''Jess, I really need to borrow your car. My mom's car is broken.................'' She stopped for a second, catching Jess expression out of the corner of her eyes, as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
''........and I don't wanna borrow Luke's car, cause.......well, it's Luke,'' Rory continued.  
  
''Let's say I would give you my keys, where would you be taking it, hypothetically ?'' Jess asked, while putting on a shirt.  
  
''Hartford.''  
  
''Hartford huh ? Where ?''  
  
''To a house, where a person lives,'' Rory vaguely answered.  
  
''Any person in particular ?'' Jess asked, as he reached inside his pocket, keeping his eyes on Rory.  
  
Rory sighed. ''Tristan. I'm going to Tristan, okay ? He got caught throwing one of his parties and now his parents are sending him to some military school, but I wanted to do something nice for him before he left, so I'm taking him to his grandfather's grave. Anything else ?''  
  
''No,'' Jess answered. ''I think you've covered about all the questions I could have asked.''  
  
He got his car keys out of his pocket and threw them in Rory's direction, who disgracefully caught them. ''Good luck.''  
  
Rory gripped the key and met his eyes. ''Thanks, I'll return it after I'm done.''  
  
''Whatever,'' was Jess' response.  
  
''I have to go, I don't know...........,'' Rory started, as she backed up towards the door.  
  
''Yeah, see ya.''  
  
''Bye.''  
  
Rory left the apartment and went downstairs again, where Luke was just pouring her coffee into a disposable cup. He looked up when she reappeared in the diner. He spotted the keys she was holding and nodded in their direction.  
  
''Are those.......?''  
  
''Yeah, I'm borrowing Jess' car.''  
  
''Does your mother know ?'' Luke asked, as he handed her the coffee.  
  
''Yes, but her car's not working, so.......''  
  
''Hence Jess' keys,'' Luke finished for her.  
  
Rory nodded. ''Yeah, I'll see you later Luke.''  
  
''Buckle up !'' Luke yelled, before Rory exited the diner.  
  
Rory walked straight over to Jess' car and got in. She neatly placed her cup in the cup-holder and put the keys in the ignition. After that she checked if Paris' directions were still there. And only when she was sure that they were, she turned the key and started the car.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory hesitantly made her way over to the DuGrey mansion. The closer she got to the lavish building, the more she just wanted to turn around and head back to her car, which was safely parked in front of their driveway. But she didn't turn around, instead she just kept making her way towards the entrance, stuffing her keys in her pocket as she did so. She rang the doorbell with shaking hands, not able to hide the nervousness, that was wrapping itself around her appearance. The door was answered by a foreign looking women.  
  
''Yes ?'' she asked.  
  
''Hi, my name's Rory.......I didn't mean to bother anyone.......''  
  
The women's expression immediately softened at the sound of the young girl's name.  
  
''You're not bothering anyone. I'm Paola, the housekeeper. How can I help you ?''  
  
''I was wondering if Tristan's home ?'' Rory unsurely asked, scared that me might be gone already.  
  
''Of course, come in,'' Paola said, as he took a step back, so Rory could pass.  
  
After Rory had come in to the house, Paola closed the door behind them and threw Rory a warm smile. ''I'll go get him.''  
  
''Thank you.''  
  
''Nothing to thank me for. It's my job after all.''  
  
Paola smiled once more, before starting her journey up those seemingly eternal stairs. Rory let her eyes roam across the hallway, letting them rest an equal amount of time on every flawless beautification she could discover. She had only been here once before and yet she remembered the small and precise carvings on the banister, that seemed to tell a story that closely resembled the tale of Sleeping Beauty, and the worn looking dresser, that seemed so out of place in this hallway, since it was the only piece of furniture that stood here.  
  
''Rory..........''  
  
She looked up in the direction of the stairs and saw Tristan making his way down. She quickly let her eyes wander across his honey colored hair, which he never seemed to comb, before resting her gaze upon his light blue eyes.  
  
''Hey.......Tristan.''  
  
Tristan put his hands in his pockets as he approached her, a pleased smirk teasing his features ever so slightly.  
  
''Came to say goodbye ?''  
  
''Something like that,'' Rory answered.  
  
''It was nice meeting you, Rory,'' Paola said, as she came down the stairs.  
  
Rory broke eye contact with Tristan and looked at the women over his shoulder. ''Same here.''  
  
As soon as Paola disappeared in to the kitchen, Rory brought her gaze back to Tristan. ''She's nice.''  
  
Tristan grinned. He wasn't surprised at her choice of words. Rory found everyone nice.  
  
''So, anyway I was wondering when you were supposedly leaving for military school ?''  
  
'' Don't have a phone at home, Mary ? Though I suddenly found a new appreciation for one on one conversations.''  
  
Rory blushed, wondering if he ever knew how uncomfortable those comments made her. The air around them was already filled with awkwardness and yet he always managed to make it even worse, taking the time as he prepared his next remark. She knew that other girls found him charming, because of his way with words, and she had to admit that she couldn't picture him without it wit, though it would be nice to just have a serious conversation with him. For some reason, she wanted to find out what he liked and disliked. There had to more substance hiding behind his amused expression and his clever persona.  
  
''I still have a couple of hours left,'' Tristan answered, noticing how she was trying to hide her flushed cheeks from him.  
  
''Good,'' Rory said enthusiastically.  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow at her response and she immediately lowered her eyes. ''I mean, those few hours will come in handy, cause I wanna take you somewhere.''  
  
''Now you wanna go on a date with me ?''  
  
''No, it's not a date. I just wanna take you somewhere,'' Rory explained.  
  
''Where ?''  
  
'' I can't really say, cause if I do it'll spoil the surprise.''  
  
''Rory,'' Tristan started. ''Did you buy me a pony ?''  
  
'''Tristan, I'm serious.''  
  
''You're definitely trying to be,'' he chipped in.  
  
''If you don't wanna go then...............''  
  
''No, I'll go. Let me just get my jacket.''  
  
Tristan got his jacket and lead Rory to the door.  
  
''Don you have to tell your parents that you're leaving ?''  
  
Tristan opened the door and paused a moment to look at her. ''Just make sure you get me home on time, okay ?''  
  
Rory nodded and followed him outside without saying a word, clearly sensing some tension in his voice when he spoke to her.  
  
Meanwhile Tristan was trying to figure out where Rory would take him. Secretly he was making up his own ending to this story, hoping that they would end up happily, it didn't even have to be ever after.  
  
*~*~*  
  
''We're here,'' Rory said, as she parked Jess' car on an empty parking lot.  
  
She looked at Tristan, who had turned surprisingly quiet. Not unlike the actual trip, where he kept trying to guess their 'secret' destination. And though Rory had found it irritating, she did enjoy the fact that he seemed to be relaxed and comfortable in her presence.  
  
''Come on.''  
  
Rory got out of the car and waited for Tristan to do the same. When he did, she started to walk in an eastern direction, hoping and already partly knowing that Tristan would do the same. At the entrance she stopped and quietly waited for Tristan to reach her.  
  
''Rose Hill Cemetery: Eventually all roses wither, but their beauty will forever remain,'' Tristan said, as he read the sign above the entrance gate out loud, which was decorated with fresh bloodred roses that were weaved around its spirals.  
  
It took Tristan once more to read the sign and dig up a memory that he had intended to put away forever, before realization finally hit him. He turned his head away from the entrance and looked at Rory.  
  
''My grandfather is buried at Rose Hill Cemetery.''  
  
''I know, '' Rory softly said, turning her head away from the sign to meet his eyes.  
  
''How ?''  
  
''Paris,'' was Rory's short and expected answer.  
  
Tristan had a feeling that he hadn't given Paris the credit she deserved after unawarely looking out for him all these years. It was like having a puppet, that came to live when someone else pulled the strings. This person being Rory, who lowered her eyes under the intensity of his gaze.  
  
''Let's go, we're not there yet.''  
  
She got Paris' directions out of her pocket and walked through the gate, taking in the beautiful scenery from the corner of her eye. While she concentrated herself on the directions, she lead Tristan to his grandfather's grave. It was made out of white marble and beautifully located underneath a weeping willow, which seemed appropriate since people's loved ones were buried underneath this holy ground. Rory saw how Tristan's eyes were focused on the grave, oblivious to everything and everyone around her, including her. Rory took a step towards him.  
  
''I'll be at those benches, over there,'' Rory said, already walking away from Tristan.  
  
As soon as he nodded, she turned around and headed over to a few wooden benches they had come across only seconds before they had reached the grave. She installed herself on one of the benches and made sure that she was facing Tristan, as he stood there. After a while he got down on his knees and she could see him place his hand upon the cold surface of the headstone. His fingers started to trace his grandfather's name, while his lips started to move at the same time. Rory smiled at the sadly vivid sight in front of her.  
  
After Tristan had taken the time that he needed to properly say goodbye to his grandfather, he got up and headed over to where Rory was sitting.  
  
''Are you done ?'' she quietly asked.  
  
Tristan nodded.  
  
''Okay.''  
  
Rory got up and passed Tristan, so she could find their way back to the car. But as their shoulders brushed against each other, Tristan flung his arm out and locked his thumb, index and middle finger around her wrist. Rory turned around, her hair reaching for her face as she did this. She wiped the strands of hair out of her face, like she had done a million times before, and brought her gaze up until their eyes had ran upon each other's borders.  
  
''Thank you,'' came Tristan's genuinely thankful words as they intentionally spilled out of his mouth and found their way into the air around them.  
  
''Your welcome.''  
  
Rory's gaze wanted to crumble down to the paved road on which upon they were standing, but she didn't. She remained strong, an almost transparent layer of determination, as fragile as a leave aged by time, hiding her insecurities from his sight. She didn't even blink as she kept her eyes fixed upon his, wondering if he could feel her pulse quicken and blood boil underneath his fingers. Finally Rory's eyelashes fluttered, wasting enough time for Tristan to notice their position and freed her wrist from his grip. He returned his hands to his pockets and lowered his eyes to his feet.  
  
''He would have liked you.''  
  
Rory smiled, though it wasn't only his comment which caused this affect. It was also his posture and how he seemed a little less sure of himself, after opening the door just far enough, for some light to come shining through. As she reached for his hand, they took over each other's roles for just a couple of lonesome minutes.  
  
*~*~*  
  
''So, do you need help packing or something ?'' Rory asked, breaking the silence they had been in ever since Rory had killed the engine on the DuGrey driveway.  
  
''Actually I still need to bring my bags downstairs. I could use the help........those stairs really are a pain.''  
  
Rory smiled at his answer, got out of the car and started to head for the main entrance, hearing Tristan's door open behind her. Tristan smirked as he followed her, making sure to stay just a couple of steps behind her, so he could let his eyes wander without the worries of getting caught. He followed the line of her waistband, observing the way her jeans clung on to her hips in just the right way. Not too tight, but in a loose casual manner. She looked different than she normally did at school. She looked comfortable, and he knew that the change of clothes was only a part of it.  
  
''Do you have a key or do I need to ring the doorbell ?'' Rory asked, as she turned around to glance at Tristan.  
  
Tristan got his keys out of his pockets and held them up. Rory nodded and patiently waited for Tristan to reach her. When he did, he opened the door and lead her inside. On their way to the stairs, he automatically threw his keys on the dresser. It had sort of become a habit and it was alien to think that he wouldn't be able to do that anymore after today. While he headed up the stairs, he listened for Rory's footsteps, as they hesitantly followed him. He thought of all the girlfriends he had had before and wondered if they would have taken the time to take him to his grandfather's grave. Probably not. Rory deserved much more credit than he ever gave any of his old girlfriends. And she wasn't even that, his girlfriend.  
  
''Is this your room ?'' Rory asked, when she followed Tristan in to one of the many rooms.  
  
''Yeah.''  
  
''It's...........gigantic,'' Rory commented, as she looked around the room.  
  
Tristan shook his head, as he walked over to the bags that were lying on his bed. ''This is nothing compared to some of the other rooms up here.''  
  
''Yeah......,'' Rory started, as her mind opened its curtains to a distinct memory. ''......I remember.''  
  
There was a silence of tension between them and Tristan immediately knew that she was thinking about the night of the party. It had been lingering at the edges of his mind these last few days.... He looked over at Rory, who seemed so out of place in his room with her faded jeans and worn sneakers.  
  
''I'm sorry for what happened at the party.''  
  
Rory nodded. ''I know, but thanks for saying it.''  
  
She carefully smiled as she walked over to him. She reached for one of the bags, her hand lightly brushing against Tristan's hand.  
  
''You better let me take that one.''  
  
''Why ?''  
  
''Cause it's heavy,'' Tristan explained.  
  
''I think I can handle it.''  
  
''Fine,'' Tristan said, as he crossed his arms and gave in to her stubbornness.  
  
He grinned as he watched her struggle with his bag. When she finally had a firm grip on the bag, he took the other two and followed her down the stairs, trying not to laugh as she cautiously made her way down the stairs.  
  
''You should definitely start lifting weights,'' Tristan said.  
  
''I'm doing you a favor here.''  
  
''I could have easily taken all three of them.''  
  
Rory gave him a look before dropping the bag at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
''Who are you ?''  
  
Rory brought her eyes up at the sound of a voice she hadn't heard before, and found her eyes resting upon a image that closely resembled Tristan.  
  
''Uhm......I'm Rory.''  
  
''Rory ?'' Alexander DuGrey asked, taking a step towards them.  
  
''Oh, Gilmore. Sorry.....I'm Rory Gilmore,'' she nervously rambled.  
  
She took a step back and bumped in to Tristan, as she tried to create some more space between her and Alexander DuGrey.  
  
''Lorelai Gilmore's daughter ?''  
  
''Yes,'' Rory answered.  
  
''To what do I owe the pleasure of you being here ?'' Alexander asked.  
  
Rory bit her lip, not wanting to tell him about taking Tristan to see his grandfather's grave.  
  
''I thought Tristan might need some help packing.''  
  
Alexander narrowed his eyes. ''How.........thoughtful.''  
  
Tristan, who noticed Rory's discomfort, gently passing Rory. ''We have to get these in the car, dad.''  
  
''It was nice meeting you,'' Rory said, as she followed Tristan outside, trying not to run.  
  
''So, your father ?'' she asked, as they walked over to the car, that was supposed to take Tristan to the airport.  
  
''Yeah, charming man, isn't he ?''  
  
Rory shrugged, as she watched Tristan open the trunk. He dumped his bags in the trunk and looked at Rory.  
  
''What ?'' Rory asked, as she caught his gaze.  
  
''Don't tell me that you don't have an opinion on my dad.''  
  
''Like you said......he's......charming,'' Rory said, as she tried to lift the bag in to the trunk.  
  
''Right.........''  
  
Rory sighed. ''Fine, he's creepy. Now could you help me with this bag ?''  
  
Tristan lifted the bag with ease and put it in the trunk, next to the other ones.  
  
''Ever thought of changing your name to Superman ?''  
  
Tristan chuckled and closed the trunk. ''You are by far the strangest person I have ever met.''  
  
''Excentric, thank you.''  
  
Tristan smiled, as he returned his hands to his pockets.  
  
''So.........,'' Rory started.  
  
''So.............''  
  
''I better get going.''  
  
''Yeah, you should go before shit starts to hit the fan, which is unavoidable with my parents around.''  
  
Rory nodded. ''Oh right, I forgot.'' She got a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Tristan. ''Here.''  
  
''What is it ?'' Tristan curiously asked.  
  
''A recipe for chocolate chip cookies.''  
  
Tristan removed his other hand from his pocket too and unfolded the piece of paper. ''It's your address and phone number.''  
  
''And mail address,'' Rory added. ''I didn't know which one of those three things you would be able to do once you're at military school, so..........''  
  
''You mean, I'm actually allowed to use them ?''  
  
''Or frame them, whatever you want.''  
  
Tristan folded it again and slipped it into his pocket. ''I'll probably do both.''  
  
Rory smiled, not sure what to do next.  
  
Finally Tristan sighed. ''Honestly, I suck at goodbyes.''  
  
''Me too, I never know whether I should hug the person, or shake hands, which is very awkward if you do it to the wrong person............''  
  
Rory stopped rambling as their eyes met. She took a couple of steps towards him and put her arms around his neck. She remained that way for a couple of seconds, before Tristan returned the gesture, obviously surprised by her actions. Tristan was the one who broke the hug, scared of how permanent their goodbye seemed.  
  
''So, I'll hear from you ?'' Rory asked.  
  
''Eventually. From what I've heard they're pretty strict.''  
  
Rory nodded and ran her hand through her hair, causing for Tristan to smile once more. ''But I'll see you in your dreams, Mary. And those include the dirty ones.'' He winked at her.  
  
Rory laughed and shook her head. ''You are unbelievable.''  
  
Their eyes attracted one and other one more time. When Rory got out her keys, Tristan knew that he wouldn't see her at school this Monday.  
  
''I should really go.''  
  
''Yeah..........''  
  
''Bye, Tristan,'' Rory softly said, lowering her eyes.  
  
''Bye, Mary,'' Tristan said, without his usual playfulness.  
  
Rory passed Tristan and headed over to her car without looking back.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory reached Stars Hollow when the moon had already found its place among the darkness of the night and the few stars. She had been driving for hours, just to think about what happened and to sort out her many feelings for Tristan. They varied from frustration to.........a very strong likeness.  
  
She sighed and got out of the car. As she closed the car door, she realized that she was alone. No one else was out and no one else knew what she was going through. Those two thoughts alone made tears appear in her eyes.  
  
When she heard the door of the diner open, she turned around.  
  
''I was wondering when you would return my car..................'' Jess stopped when he caught a glimpse of her tears glistening in her eyes like silver.  
  
''Rory, what...........?''  
  
''He's gone,'' came her clear answer, before she started to cry.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) Just to make things clear, this IS the LAST chapter. I know, the ending seems a little like a cliffhanger and maybe it is...... See, I am torn in half. I do want to try to write a sequel (I already have the titel; Untangled), but I don't usually write Trory's and I don't really know if this story should have a sequel. So, opinions on the ending, my writing and the sequel would be appreciated. Thanks!!! :-) 


End file.
